Clash of Times
by Major144
Summary: A sequal to "A Dark Future". Dan Phantom has finally gained the power of the Ghostly Wail and is now destroying what's left of humanity. Clockwork the master of time is called upon to destroy Danny Phantom to prevent him from becoming Dan. Clockwork comes up with plan that will have Danny face his ultimate enemy.
1. Chapter 1 Task

Clash of Times

Chapter 1 Task

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Valerie yawned and woke rose out of her bed. She looked at the picture of a smiling Dani.

"Good morning sis." Greeted Valerie as she stood up and stretched.

Valerie looked at her self in the mirror she was much older now and she had a crew cut. She walked over to her closet and changed into her jumpsuit. She went down to the FentoWorks lap and greeted her father, who was working on a computer.

"Good morning dad." She said as she kissed the side of his head.

"Good morning Valerie." Said Damon.

Valerie grabbed her gear and jumped onto her jet board.

"I'm going to check the the Ghost Shield towers." She said as she flew out of the lab.

Valerie flew into the sky and took a good look at Amity. The town had transformed into a high tech city. Full of skyscrapers and flying cars. It was a safe haven and a symbol that despite all the hardships humanity had faced over the years humans could still create and prosper. Valerie looked at the edge of the city and saw the desolated remains of the world outside. There were crumbling buildings, dead tree, and destroyed vehicles of every sort. A reminder of the evil that lurked outside of Amity's protective shield.

Valerie flew to the park and landed before a statue of five people. They were Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. They had died before the world had gone insane and most of humanity had been wiped out by a former hero now turned villain know as Dan. Valerie paid her respects to the memorial and then flew to the cemetery and paid her respects to her step sister Dani, who had given her life by giving Amity enough time to get the Ghost Shield up and running. She had been viscously killed by Dan.

Valerie left the cemetery and went to go check the Ghost Shield towers. She watched as the people of Amity went about their business. A couple of young children, a blonde girl with a small pigtail in the back wearing a pink lycra dress and a young boy with fudgey brown hair wearing a blue jumpsuit and white boots both ran up the sidewalk behind her, waving.

"Hi!" They called cheerfully.  
Valerie looked down and smiled. She saluted them with two fingers, before leaning back on the board as it charged up with pink smoke, and blasted off. Those children reminded Valerie what she was fighting for. She saw the towers up ahead and flew towards them approaching one of the balconies on one of them.

Outside of Amity a portal opened up and out flew Dan Phantom the destroyer. Behind him floated Fright Knight. Dan reached in a pocket on his uniform and pulled out a video communicator he had salvaged from the Ecto-Skeleton. Today was the day he would finally destroy Amity and the last bit of humanity on Earth. He turned on the communicator and started looking for the line Valerie used for communicating.

Valerie had just reach the balcony of one of the towers. She powered down her board; took it in one hand and landed on her feet. She set her board on the guardrail and walked towards a panel. Valerie's black-gloved hand a communications watch on it opened up. Inside, there were three bars, one yellow, one green, and one red. All were fully illuminated. Liking what she saw Valerie raised her communications watch and pushed a button on it, looking down at it.

"Ghost Shield Tower 9 100 percent operational." Said Valerie.

Her father's face appeared on the small screen.

"Great, sweetie. Let's check the last tower and get ba-" Began Damon, but his face disappeared Ina bunch of static.

"Daddy? Daddy?" Said Valerie in confusion.

With a beep, a pair of red eyes appear on the watch screen. A shudder went down Valerie spine as she recognized the eyes of Dan. The rest of his features were masked in shadows.

"Hello, Valerie." Said Dan.

"You, again?! I don't care how powerful you are, ghost, you can't break through the shield!" Said Valerie.

"Until today." Said Dan.

Valerie didn't like the sound of that it sent a bad feeling through her body. She quickly shook it off. Reminding her self that the Ghost Shield was specificly made to keep ghost out. There was no way Dan could break in. The red eyes on the screen widened. and a horrible howling sound rang out. Valerie clamped her hands over her ears, wincing. The howl shook the entire city. Everywhere people held their ears and ducked down on a skywalk, windows shattered on the skyscrapers. Car windows exploded.

On the tower Valerie laid on the ground half doubled-over. She gasped as the levels on the tower meter begin to drop rapidly, then the generator on top of the tower exploded. Valerie grabbed her jetsled and leaped from the balcony just as the explosions rattled down the tower, the shockwave knocking the sled out of from her grasp. She tumbled down through the smoke, quickly pushing a button on her gauntlet. It activated the sled, making it zoom towards her, right before she crashed through a cracking window. The window exploded . Wide-eyed, Valerie came to a stop straddling the jet stare to stare up at the still-smoking shield tower. The tower next to it exploded followed the the others. Valerie, ducked behind her arm to shield herself from the light of the explosion, she lowered her arm and gasps in dismay.

The shield towers were all destroyed! The Ghost Shield started to dissolve leaving the city exposed! Lightening struck and lite up the sky, as thunder boomed, and people screamed and ran in the streets. Emergency bunker entrances with flashing red lights rose out of the streets and people ran inside.

"No! This can't be happening!" Thought Valerie franticly as she looked at the scene in horror. She then looked at her watch to still see Dan's eyes.

"You like the new power? I call it my Ghostly Wail." Said Dan

Valerie just scowled and was about to respond when she is heard a weird sound overhead. She looks up to see a blazing purple blast coming coming right at at her! there was no time to dodged or block the attack, it hit her and sent her flying. The impact knocked her out of the air making her crash-land in front of the Nasty Burger 2. Valerie staggered to her feet and was greeted by the sight of Fright Knight.

"You?" She said.

"Yes, me. My master's absolute victory is at hand and you will not interfere." Said Fright Knight as he crossed his arms.

Valerie quickly scrambled to her feet. The Fright Knight hauled back and threw another purple crystal blast at her. Scowling, Valerie punched a button on her gauntlet and her jet board swooped her out of the way, the blast vaporizing the Nasty Burger 2. Fright Knight took off after her.

"There's no need for you to go after her. I want to deal with her personally, besides I know exactly where she's going. Amity is mine, you can leave I'll summon you, when I need you." Said Dan.

"Gotta get to Dad..." Muttered Valerie as she flew forward with Fright Knight right behind her.

Purple explosions erupted around her as she zipped down the street then up a building, the Fright Knight hot on her heels. She arches up through the smoke, then disappeared in a burst of speed toward FentonWorks. The Fright Knight formed another purple blast crystal, this one bigger than he is, and flung it. Valerie dodged and it hit the Ops Center, knocking the array off the top and splitting it open. Valerie zipped in through the hole, flying down through the house and down into the lab, where red alarm lights were flashing. Damon is working furiously at a console. Valerie jumped off her sled and ran to him.

"Dad, the Fright Knight's here. Which means Dan can't be tofar behind. What do we do? What do we-" Began Valerie, but was cut off by a horrible sound.

The Ghostly Wail rang out again, closer this time and shaking the lab.

"Valerie, run." Said Damon with a frightful look in his eyes.

The red alarm lights shut down, leaving the lab in a green dim, and they both turn to look at the Fenton Portal. The ground splits open, starting at the base of the Portal and zigzagging toward them, green light shining from the fissure, and a dark red-eyed figure bursts up from it in a sea of green flames flames looking like something that came out of a nightmare! It was Dan! His cape blowing behind him as green flame blazing around him. He lands on the shattered ground and approached the Grays on foot. He stopped before them and grinned wickedly.

"Hello, Valerie." Said Dan

Valerie gapes at him.

"And goodbye." said Dan with a wicked grin as he raised a hand, and releases an ectoblast.

FentonWorks explode in a fiery explosion! Valerie went flying out with an energy shield on and landed on the ground with a thud winching in pain. She had quickly turned it on as soon as Dan fired. Valerie stood up and starred at the destroyed FentonWorks in horror. She saw no sign of her dad. She couldn't belive it her father and her home had been wiped out in an instant! In the flaming wreckage she could see Dan laughing insanely at his work.

"Just you wait Dan, I not done yet. I'm still alive. I'm going to take you down if it's the last thing I ever do." Vowed Valerie as saw her jet board lying on the ground nearby.

She picked it up and snuck away. She needed to tend to her injuries and figure out a plan to kill Dan before he killed everyone in Amity!

Dan looked at the remains of FentonWorks. He felt no guilt for destroying his former home. He only felt joy at destroying a link to his past life. He looked up at all of Amity.

"It's the end of humanity and I'm going to take my sweat time destroying everyone and everything here!" Laughed Dan as he shot into the air releasing energy blast at buildings, cars, and people.

Unbeknownst to Dan he was being watched. Deep within the Ghost Zone in a large round building that looked like an eye two ghost were observing a portal that showed Dan as he went about destroying Amity. The two ghost were know as Observants. They were ancient ghost with an eye for their heads attached to a tall body wearing white robes and high collar black capes.

"The one know as Dan has become more destructive then we could ever possibly imagine." Said the first Observant.

"Indeed. He has brought much destruction to both the Earth and the Ghost Zone." Said the second Observant.

"He must be destroyed in the past, so this future will never happen." Declared the first Observant.

"We must call upon Clockwork. His skills are best suited for this task." Said the Second Observant.

The two Observants traveled to Clockwork's castle and met with the master of time.

"The Observants, what a present surprise." Said Clockwork in his old man form.

"Clockwork we need your mastery of time to deal with Dan Phantom. He has caused nothing, but trouble to both the Earth and the Ghost Zone." Said the first Observant.

"Look at what he has done recently." Said the second Observant as he opened up a portal showing Dan on a destructive rampage.

Clockwork watched the scene unfold as he transformed into his baby form.

"Now do you understand?" Asked the first Observant.

"Yes. Danny Phantom grows up to be the most evil ghost on the planet." Said Clockwork as he shifted to adult form. He turned to the Observants scowling. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"You are the Master of Time, Clockwork. Isn't it obvious?" Said the first Observant.

"To save the future,Danny Phantom must perish." Declared the second Observant.

Clockwork just looked at the Observants then at the image of Dan. He then summoned an image of Danny Phantom. The hero who would turn into Dan. Clockwork scratched his chin in thought and turned to the Observants.

"Fine I will do as you ask. This future evil you wish to never come, will be destroyed. Danny Phantom will not live to become Dan." Said Clockwork.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Test

Clash of Times

Chapter 2 Test.

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

It was a bright day at Casper High. Every student was in the auditorium. Mr. Lancer was on a stage at a podium. Sitting in a couple of chairs behind Lancer on either side of him were two people Jazz and Irving. Jazz was sitting and paying attention. She was wearing jeans and a black shirt. Irving was slumped in his chair napping as a little drool dripped out of his mouth. He was dressed in a Nasty Burger uniform. Lancer was in the process of giving an important announcement about the upcoming Career Aptitude Test.

"Your future is not carved in stone, people, but it may be carved with a No. 2 pencil." Said Lancer as he held up a pencil.

In the auditorium, Danny and Tucker were sitting next to each other, Sam sat behind them with her arms crossed propped on the back of her seats. Danny was sitting up and listening intently. Sam and Tucker look bored out of their minds.

"Oh, please." Said Sam and Tucker.

"Quiet, this is important!" Hissed Danny.

Tucker and Sam just stared at him, nonplussed, then they exchanged a look. They had never seen Danny pay this much attention at a school announcement before.

"As most of you have probably forgotten, you will be taking the Career Aptitude Test on Saturday." Said Lancer as the letters C.A.T. and the words spell out on a projector screen behind him. "Do well, like Ms. Fenton here who got -" he said brightly as he indicated Jazz.

"- the highest score in the history of the C.A.T. -" Muttered Danny under his breath.

Lancer showed an image of two obnoxiously rich people flinging money around, a fancy car, and a mansion, and a yacht clicking on the projector] and a successful future will be assured!

"Fail, like Irving "Third Degree" Burns here, who got the lowest score in the history of the C.A.T., and you will be doomed to a career at the Nasty Burger." Said Lancer darkly as he indicated Irving and a image of the burger joint was displayed on the projector.

Irving woke up and stood up angrily and advanced to the edge of the stage.

"Hey! Working at Nasty Burger takes brains, you know! If those 42 Nasty Secret Herbs and Spices in our Nasty Sauce are overheated, it could cause and explosion that could take out a whole city block!" He shouted.

The students stare at him, unimpressed.

"Oh, who am I kidding. My life is over." Muttered Irving in defeat as he went back to his seat and slumped.

Lancer held up the answer booklet to the C.A.T..

"These are the answers to the test. They're the answers to your future. So study." He said as he held up a briefcase and put the booklet inside, then he closed it and handcuffs it to his wrist. "Remember, it's your future. Do you want fries with it?" He said ominously as he marched off stage brief case in hand.

Danny just starred into space a sad look on his face. Tucker noticed his friend's depression.

"Dude, you ok? Danny?" He asked with concern.

"What? Um...yeah I got...to go study." Muttered Danny as he walked off.

Tucker and Sam just starred at Danny as he left. They sensed that Danny was deeply troubled by the C.A.T. Danny just walked away with his eyes looking down at the ground a frown across his face.

Unbeknownst to Danny he was be watched by Clockwork and the Observants. Who were discussing his fate. In the Clockwork's castle the master of time was looking at viewscreen showing Danny. Clockwork was in his adult form as he viewed the image. He then turned away to face the Observants who began to address him.

"What are you waiting for? It's the perfect chance to take him out!" Declared the first Observant impatiently.

"That's the problem with you Observants. All you do is observe." Said Clockwork as he changed to his child form.

"You know our oath. To watch -" Began the second Observant.

"-and never act." Finished Clockwork as he got up close to the Observant. "Which is why you bring me in to do your dirty work." he said as he changed to his old form and raised his staff making it flash, the viewscreen changed to show Danny studying at his kitchen table. Clockwork changed into his adult form. "He turns evil because he's under pressure for some test? Fine. Then perhaps it's time for a test of my own." Said Clockwork as he changed into his child form and vanished in a flash.

Clockwork reappeared in the Ghost Zone of the future. He froze time and looked around the Ghost Zone. His eyes landed on a group of ghost. They were the future versions of Danny Phantom's enemies. There was Box Ghost with a buff body a hook for a hand, and a eye patch. Skultech the a fused villain created from Skulker and Technus. Ember who was overweight and wearing a black dress. She had gone in though a depression after loosing her singing voice. Kitty was older and worn out. Johnny was old, balding and in a wheelchair.

"None of these ghost will do they'll be to revenge crazed to do what I need right now. I can use one of them latter, but not yet." Said Clockwork as his eyes landed on two other ghost.

One was the Lunch Lady dressed in a bunch of cooking wear that looked like armor. The other was a small ghost girl in overalls, a beret, and pigtails named Box Lunch. Clockwork flew over to her.

"This one will do just fine." He said as he grabbed Box Lunch and they vanished.

Clockwork returned to the past Ghost Zone.

"Now to keep a few interlopers out of the way." He said as his eyes landed on the past versions of Box Ghost and Lunch Lady, who were just planning on attacking Danny Phantom.

Clockwork snapped his fingers and a cook book for meatloaf and a box of tangled up Christmas lights appeared before Lunch Lady and Box Ghost. The two ghost starred at the unexpected objects then gleeful grabbed the.

"Oh some many recipes for meatloaf!" Cheered Lunch Lady as she looked through the cook book.

"Beware! I must tackle the quest of untangling these Christmas lights!" Declared Box Ghost as he went to work untangling the Christmas lights.

"That should keep those two busy. Now on to administrating the test." Said Clockwork as he vanished.

Meanwhile in the Fenton kitchen. Danny was surrounded by books and working through a C.A.T. sample test. He taped the paper with his pencil for a moment, then drops his head into his hands despairingly. Jazz walked up behind him, peering over his shoulder with both hands on the back of his chair. None of the bubbles had been filled in yet. She frowned quizzically. Smiling a little with confidence, Danny lowered his hand to mark his first answer as A.

"Ah-" Began Jazz as she lifted a finger warningly.

Danny looks back glaring at her a little. Jazz quickly covered her mouth. Danny turned back to his test frowning and sweating a little, he starts to mark B.

"Bu-" Began Jazz as began raising her finger again, wincing.

Danny lifts his pencil, then drops his hand.

"Hnnn-" Began Jazz.

Danny flung his hands in the air, making Jazz flinch back.

"OK! I get it! You're brilliant, I'm stupid, and I'll never be able to get as high a score as you." He said as he looked down at his empty sample answer sheet. "So far I'm not even qualified to scrape the grease off the Nasty Grill. He said in defeat as he flicked his pencil away.

"All I want is for you to succeed, Danny. And doing well on this test can help." Said Jazz trying to cheer Danny up.

Danny propped his head on one hand and glared flatly at Jazz, who was taking a lecturing tone.

"There are three things I've learned in life." Said Jazz.

"Study hard, do your best, and -" Said Jazz and Danny.

Something caught Jazz's eyes and made her stop.

"-DUCK!" She cried in alarm.

Danny stared at her, in confusion. A metal boomerang in and hit Jim in the back of the head ands on the table with a clang.

"Ow!" Shouted Danny as he clutched his head, then picked up the boomerang. "A boomerang?" He asked in confusion.

Danny and Jazz's parents Jack and Maddie came running in. Danny rubbed his head, fling the boomerang off through the living room doorway in annoyance. Jack and Maddie watched it fly out.

"I call it the Boooooomerang! It locks in on a ghost's unique ectosignature and seeks it out wherever it goes!" Said Jack with pride.

The Booomerang spun through the living room, back into the kitchen, and it whacked Danny in the head again. Maddie caught it, frowning down at the device in confusion.  
she and Jack look critically at the boomerang].

"Although why it's keyed into Danny is way beyond me." She said in bafflement.

Jack looked down at the table and saw the C.A.T. practice test.

"What's that, Dan? One of those stupid C.A.T. tests? I failed that and I didn't turn out to be a cat." He said looking pleased with himself.

Jack and Maddie walked out of the room with the boomerang. Danny clenched his fist growling, he glared down at the sample sheet.

"Oh, I give-" He began to scream

"Time out!" Shouted a voice and everything froze in place.

Danny froze in the act of sweeping the test and a book off the kitchen table, Jazz froze as she begin to sneeze. A blue-white light flashed in midair, turning into a clock hand that sweep a blue disc of light into being. It disappear and Clockwork in his adult form appeared with Box Lunch in tow, who appeared to be asleep.

"Ah, good. Parents gone." Said Clockwork as he switched to child form. "He's alone with his sister." He said as he flew in a circle around the frozen Danny and Jazz and returned to Box Lunch. Setting his staff down to float in midair beside her, he pulled out a medallion on a ribbon, shaped like a gear with the entwines letters CW in the middle, out of his robe, grinning. He drops the medallion around Box Lunch's neck and she woke up looking confused.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" She asked looking around in confusion.

Clockwork switched to his old form as he addressed Box Ghost.

"Amity Park, before you were born. That boy there is part ghost." He said as he pointed at Danny. "My employers believe him to be a threat to the world. he said as he changed to his adult form. "Could you be a dear and dance a little dance for us?" He asked.

Box Lunch stares at him, then glared at Danny. Though she had never met the boy. She had heard from her parents and other ghost that the evil most destructive ghost know as Dan had once been part human. Dan had hurt her father Box Ghost incredibly bad. Box Lunch didn't know how or why she was in the past, but she had been given a change to destroy her parents most hated enemy.

"Time in!" Said Clockwork as he punched the button on the top of his staff and vanishing in a swirling ball of light.

Time returned to normal. The book and sample test land on the floor. Jazz sneezes.

"- UP!" Shouted Dan before his ghost sense goes off. " A ghost? Here? " He whispered jumps out of the chair. "Now get out of my room!" He shouted at Jazz trying to make her leave.

"We're in the kitchen." Said Jazz, she then saw Box Lunch behind Danny glaring at him. "But if that's your attitude, I don't wanna see you - or anything you might do in here in the next several minutes!" She said as she quickly walked out of the room.

"What's with her?" Said Danny as he turned to look at Box Lunch and flinched. "Gah! More importantly, what's with you?" He asked as he went ghost.

"I am Box Lunch, daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady!" Declared Box Lunch with her arms akimbo

"Um, ew." Said Danny.

"And now you will face the test of my box-and-lunch-based doom!" Roared Box Lunch spread her hands, and the cabinets and fridge sprung open. Various boxes and cans of food spring to her, forming a suit of armor. "And now- and you probably know this is was coming - BEWARE!" She shouted.

Danny crouched then sprung up and tackled Box right out of the armor, going intangible to threw them both out of FentonWorks. And into the air.

Meanwhile at the Nasty Burger. Lancer was having dinner, with the briefcase still cuffed to his wrist, was sitting down at one of the outdoor tables with a burger, fries, and cup of coffee. He looked up as Sam and Tucker approach his table.

"Shouldn't you slackers be studying for the C.A.T.s?" Asked Lancer

"I've already studied." Said Tucker.

"I'm sure we'll do fine." Said Sam.

"The test answers in this briefcase may indicate otherwise. Enjoy your Nasty Burgers while you're still on this side of the counter. Hahahaha!" Said Lancer.

Tucker and Sam look annoyed. Lancer's burger suddenly began to glow, then it flew it up and smeared him in the face as before flying off.

"Fast Food Nation!" Screamed a freaked out Lancer.

All over the Nasty Burger, people gasped as their food levitates off their trays and went zooming out the door. Above the Nasty Burger, the food swirled around Box Lunch as she faced off against Danny.

"Prepare to taste defeat!"Screamed Box Lunch. "And perhaps a nice side salad with that?" Asked her voice turning sweet.

"Pass." Said Danny with annoyance.

"Then feast on my empty calories of doooooom!" Screamed Box Ghost.

She flung the mass of fast food at him, but Danny went intangible and it all flew through him.

"Oh, come on! If you actually are the child of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady - ew - then you know how this ends-" Began Danny.

Box Lunch cut Danny off by bringing both fists down on his head, knocking him out of the air. Falling intangibly through the roof of the Nasty Burger, he landed spread-eagled on a table. The people still inside screamed and run out the exits. Tucker and Sam look on. Inside, Danny got up and faced off against Box Lunch, who had followed him in. A couple of employees coward behind the counter.

"Let's get out of here!" Screamed one of the employees as they made an attempt to leave, but Irving stood in their way.

"No! You can't leave!" Shouted Irving as he put his hands on his hips] "As a duly deputized Nastronaut, you took an oath to protect the Nasty Sauce from overheating at all costs! He said as he pointed at two tall vats. A small dial on the side with a color warning scale has its needle in the green.

"At minimum wage? I don't think so!" Declared one of the employees as they pushed by Irving.

The two employees run out the back door.

"You can kiss Employee of the Month goodbye!" Shouted Irving.

Danny flew up over the two vats.

"That's right! He said at the assembly if this stuff gets too hot, kaboom!" Said Danny as he looked over at the condiment station, where there is a box of multicolored Nasty Sauce packets before picking one up.

Box Lunch appeared before him.

"Prepare for - " Began Box Lunch, but Danny cut her off by throwing the Nasty Packet. It stuck her beret. She starred at it.

"Hey, Box Lunch!" Sang Danny as he raised one finger, and sending a focused beam at the Nasty Packet. "BEWARE!"

The Nasty Sauce packet swells then exploded, kicking Danny through a wall and blowing the top off the Nasty Burger. Outside, a crowd of people look on, Lancer was in front. He raised his briefcase to shield his face from the flying debris, and a sauce-splattered Danny falls through it, intangible, to land next to Sam and Tucker. Irving stumbles through the front door. Lancer lowers his briefcase and looked at the destroyed burger joint.

"Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance! Run!" He screamed as he and most of the crowd ran screaming.

Soon the only ones left were Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Danny, who was that ghost you were fighting?" Asked Tucker as he stumbled to his feet.

"That was Box Lunch, the daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady." Said Danny as he helped Sam to her feet.

"Yikes." Said Sam and Tucker.

"Actually, it's more of an ew. I don't know what's going on." Said Danny as he looked down, he notices the CW medallion on the ground. "But this medallion might give us a clue - " He said as he suddenly stopped notices there is something stuck to his back, and peels it away. It was the C.A.T. answer packet. "Oh my gosh. The answers to the C.A.T.s!" Exclaimed Danny excitedly.  
Tucker and Sam starred at Danny in shock.

In the future Box Lunch was blown back to her regular time period. Her hair was puffed up and her clothes were covered in various condiments. Her parents and the other ghost looked at her in confusion.

"What happened to you?" Asked Box Ghost.

"Some...ghost I've never seen...before took me to the past and I fought Dan, when he still had a human half. We fought...and then there was a explosion and I got...blown back here." Explained Box Lunch.

"Technus scan her for any time particles or for any odd energies." Ordered Skulker.

Technus scanned Box Lunch.

"I'm picking up some strange energy residue from her." Confirmed Technus.

"Incredible. If only it had been us to go back in time. We would have destroyed the ghost boy and prevented this future." Muttered Skulker.

"Oh well maybe will get him next time." Said Skulker.

Lunch Lady went to tend to her daughter as the other ghost went about discussing the destruction of Dan.

In the Ghost Zone Clockwork and the Observants watched the scene.

"Now watch this. He'll make the right choice. And you'll see, you've got absolutely nothing to-" Began Clockwork but was cut off by an exited Danny.

"Hello, great future!" Exclaimed Danny as he held up the packet triumphantly.

"You're not actually thinking of peeking at the answers, are you?" Asked Tucker.

"Of course I am." Said Danny as he reverted to human form. "Aren't you?" He asked.

Clockwork's wide-eyed stare drops into a scowl.

"He's stolen the test answers." Said the first Observant.

"He's clearly going to cheat!" Said the second Observant.

"He has your time medallion." Said the first Observant.

"He has your time medallion." Said the second Observant.

"You said that twice." Said a slightly annoyed Clockwork as he switched to his child form.

"Destroy him now, Clockwork." Ordered the first Observant.

Clockwork changed back to adult form, and stuck his hand in the opening of another gear.

"I know what I'm doing." Said Clockwork as the gear opened and his hand started glowing, and the opening resolves to a view of the robotic ghost Sulktech. "We put the answers to the test in his hands, and he made the wrong decision." He said.

The viewscreen showed a smoking wreck of the Nasty Burger. The viewer zoomed closer, showing an exposed heating element by the Nasty Sauce tanks. The heat meter moves up to yellow. Clockwork punched a button on his staff, making the viewer go to static. It showed a still shot of Danny fighting the Skultech, then fighting his evil older self. It then shows his family and friends and Mr. Lancer bound and gagged with ectoenergy in the Nasty Burger, which then explode in a fiery explosion, and Danny shielding himself against the blast and screaming "nooo!" Clockwork floated up in front of the viewer and changed into his old form.

"His future is sealed." He said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Time

Clash of Times

Chapter 3 Time

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

"The next day at Casper High Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking down the hallway. Sam and Tucker were talking to Danny about the test answers.

"So, are you going to return the test answers or not?" Asked Sam.

"I will! I will. I'm just...waiting for the right moment." Said Danny.

"Like, maybe, after the test?" Said Tucker accusingly.

Danny frowned at him.

"Yeah, you're right. You're not thinking about cheating on a test that you're convinced will determine your future." Said Tucker as they passed by the teacher's lounge

The door to the teacher's lounge opened and Lancer looked after they passing group eyeing them quizzically. Shutting the door, he went to the sofa and set the briefcase down on the coffee table. He pulled out a key and unlocks the briefcase, and gasped in shock finding it empty. He found this way to coincidentally. He decided to speak his concerns with Danny's older sister Jazz. He left the lounge and went looking for her.

Jazz was talking to a group of girls in the gym.

So, it's a choice between Harvard, Yale, and Stanford, and I can't make up my mind!" Said Jazz with a smile.

The girls just stared at her before turning and walking away, making Jazz's smile drops.

"So...see you after school? No?" Said Jazz.

"Ms. Fenton, may I speak with you after school?" Said Lancer as he walked up to her.

Jazz looked alarmed. She didn't like the sound of this.

In the future Ghost Zone Clockwork was in his adult form looking to refute a ghost for the next part of his plan. His eyes landed on the fused villain Skultech.

"This one will do fine." Said Clockwork as he approached Skultech. "Greetings Skultech."

Skultech looked at Clockwork.

"Who are you? Technus scan him." Said Skulker.

Technus scanned Clockwork and looked confused.

"I'm picking up a massive surge of energy, but I can't make anything else on this guy." Said a shocked Technus.

Skulker looked shocked. Clockwork cleared his throat.

"If your done, with your little scanning. I'm here to make a little proposition. As you may know the one known as Box Lunch traveled back to the past to fight Danny Phantom. That was my doing and I'm here to offer you the chance to destroy Danny Phantom in the past and prevent him from becoming Dan." Said Clockwork as he changed into his old form.

Skulker and Technus took this in and then an evil smile spread across both their faces.

"You have our attention. Send us back to the past." Said Skulker.

"Very well. Take this medallion it will keep you anchored to the past." Said Clockwork as he handed Skultech one of his medallions.

Skultech took the medallion, put it on, and vanished in a flash of light.

In the past at FentonWorks. In Danny, Sam and Tucker were in Danny's room, the trio were sitting in a circle on the floor around the weird medallion they had found.. Tucker connected a pair of wires from it to his PDA to it.

"I can't seem to hack into it. It's really hi-tech." Said Tucker in wonderment

"Yeah, like it's from the future or something." Said Sam.

"Well, speaking of the future, I think it's time I started preparing for mine." Said Danny as he picked up his backpack and stood up.

"You mean cheat." Said Sam disapprovingly.

"I didn't say cheat." Said Danny defensively.

"You didn't say not cheat." Said Tucker.

"Guys, come on. I'd love to have spent the last month studying, but I was fighting ghosts! Besides, if you two think this test is so meaningless, why do you even care if I cheat? Why shouldn't I open this up and study the answers, huh?" Said Danny as he pulled out the answer packet and held it up.

Sam and Tucker look at each other. Not sure what to say.

"No answer? Well that's all the answer I need." Said Danny as he put the packet on his dresser and looked down at the packet, hesitating.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Tucker asked Sam.

"I'm his friend, not his mom. He wants to cheat, he can cheat." Said Sam as she gave Danny a dirty look.

Danny was still hesitating. Finally he went for the seal and peeled it up, but got interrupted by a blue light flashing behind him. Tucker and Sam gasped. A large robotic ghost they had never seen appeared. It was Skultech.

"Oh...no a ghost." Said Sam and Tucker dryly used to seeing ghost appear in Danny's house.

Danny quickly went ghost and leaped at Skultech, who easily backhanded him into a wall. Danny slides to the floor and glared up at Skultech.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Demanded Danny.

"I am Skulktech 9.9, the future Ghost World's greatest hunter!" Declared Skulker.

"WIth its greatest technovillain as his operating system!" Said Technus.

"Skulker and Technus together?" Asked a shocked Danny.

"Is that an ew or a yikes?" Asked Tucker.

Several claw-ended arms sprung out of Skulktech and pointed at Danny.

"Definitely a yikes." Said Danny in horror as the claws shot towards him.

Danny barely dodged getting slammed by a cluster of the claw arms. Quickly going intangible, he grabbed Tucker and Sam and flew the out of the room to safety, then he returned through the door. Skulktech charged forward and slammed Danny with his claws and then grabbed him by the neck and held him up.

"Say goodbye." Said Skulker.

"Ghost Child!" Said Technus.

"Revenge and victory is finally ours!" Said Skulker.

They lifted a clawed arm, that began to spin like a buzz saw. Suddenly one of their gauntlet started beeping to the tune to Reveille.

"Someone's hacked into the system? Again?! I thought you said you fixed that from ever happening!" Screamed Skulker as the words Purpleback gorilla hack flashed across his screen.

"I did! It must have accidentally synced up with somebody else's PDA!" Cried Technus.

Skulktech quickly went intangible, as their jets fire off. They dropped Danny, as they took off through the ceiling. The door opened and Tucker and Sam walk in.

"Wow. I can still hack into his operating system with my handheld computer. I don't know whether that's exciting or depressing." Said Tucker.

Danny leaped to his feet.

"Come on, follow me!" He shouted as he went intangible, and he flew up through the ceiling.

"...We'll walk." Said Tucker as he and Sam walked out of the room.

Danny flew after Skulktech across the sky.

At Casper High, Jazz and Lancer were talking about Danny in Lancer's office. Lancer was telling Jazz that he believed Danny stole the test answers.

"So you're saying Danny stole the C.A.T. test answers? But how?" Asked Jazz.

"I don't know. Unless your brother suddenly gained the ability to turn invisible and reach through solid objects?" Said Lancer as he held up his briefcase.

"But Mr. Lancer, you still have no proof Danny took the test answers." Said Jazz cringing a little.

"Fair enough. He has up until the test to return the answers. But if he cheats, I won't just fail him. I'll destroy his future." Said Lancer.

Jazz gulped and exited the office.

Elsewhere Danny was still chasing after the out of control Skulktech.

"What are you waiting for? Activate the Purpleback Gorilla Override!" Shouted Skulker.

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" Shouted Technus as he went to work.

Danny zapped them with an ectoblast, and sent them falling from the sky and crashing into the ruin of the Nasty Burger. A few yards away from Skulker were the Nasty Sauce vats next to them was the remains of a stove was slowing heating up the vats making the dial rise higher. Skultech blasted off to fight Danny..

"Activating Phantom Palm Pummeler!" Shouted Technus.

Skultech's hand opened up, sending out a blue white ray that slammed into a charging Danny and knocked him off course, making his body smoke. It hit him again and he reverted to human form, then fell a short way before going back to ghost form.

"You're shorting out my powers?!" Asked Danny in shock.

"Indeed. Pummeler might not work on you in the future, but we had a feeling it would work on you here." Said Skulker with a grin.

"Future?" Asked Danny confused.

"Oh, I love it. You're much less powerful than that other Phantom we have to deal with!" Laughed Technus.

They fired a third blast at Danny, turning him human.

"What are you two talking aboooou? Aaaagh!" Cried Danny as he started falling.

Danny quickly shot his hand out and caught himself one-handed on a nearby flagpole. He looked up in shock at his good fortune.

"Wow. That flagpole thing works? I thought for sure it would-" Said Danny as the flagpole suddenly snapped. "- breeaaaak!" He screamed as he fell.

He fell and bounced off an awning into a pile of trash bags.

"Guess I don't have a future as an Olympic gymnast." Muttered Danny.

A claw arm snaked through the pile and grabbed him around the middle, zapping him.

"Aaaaaaaugh!" Screamed Danny as the arm slammed him to the ground.

"You don't have a future, period!" Declared Skulker.

"Not anymore!" Said Technus.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Said Tucker as he and Sam came running up.

Tucker quickly ran the override on his PDA. A red laser hits Skulktech and they short out, falling. As they fall they shot their arm out and caught themselves on a flagpole.

"Wow, that flagpole thing-" Began Technus.

The flagpole snapped and they fall, crashing to land doubled over a lamppost. The medallion around their neck started to fall. off.

Danny staggered to his feet still trapped in the claw arm.

"Way to go, guys!" He cheered.

"Come on, Tucker, let's see if we can get this off!" Said Sam as she hurried over to Danny.

Sam grabbed the cuff and Tucker grabbed Sam as they try to wrench it open. Skulktech's medallion falls off and fell to the ground, and they start to glow blue white. The glow races along the arm, enveloping the trio, and they all vanished in a flash of light.

The group were teleported to Clockwork's Tower and landed on the ground in a heap. The cuff holding Danny sprung open. Skultech laid on the ground in a dazed heap.

"Where are we?" Asked Tucker looking around.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker wandered around, looking up into the strange gear-ridden darkness. They approached a window with a clock face embedded in it.

"I don't know. The Ghost Zone, I think. But...no part of the Ghost Zone I've ever seen." Said Danny.

"It happened right after his medallion fell off." Said Sam.

"Then I think I know how to get us back!" Exclaimed Tucker.

Tucker was looking at a box on the wall, with six medallions hanging on it. Tucker grabbed one and put it around his neck pumping his arms triumphantly.

"Haha!" He cheered.

Nothing happens. Tucker looked around, then dropped his arms.

"Nothing, huh." He said disappointedly.

"No, but nice bling." Said Same as she went over to take a closer look at a nearby viewer portal.

Danny took a closer look at Tucker's medallion.

"I don't like this." He said.

"You're going to like this even less." Said Sam.

The boys join Sam at the viewer portal, which showed Dan as he laughed, threw cars, and fired ectoblasts at screaming people and buildings. A label below on the screen reads FUTURE: 10 YEARS. Danny just starred at Dan in shock. He took a close look at the D on Dan's chest. He recognized that symbol. It was his symbol! A cold chill went down Danny's spine, whoever this guy was he was somehow an older future version of himself!

"I think I'm seeing your future. And you're kind of a jerk." Said Sam.

The viewer, showed tanks, helicopters, and police cars approach Dan. He grinned evilly as he released his Ghostly Wail and dispatched the entire force in one blast. Sam looked aghast.

"Ok, you're really a jerk." She said.

Danny pushed Sam out of the way and looked at the viewer in amazement.

"Wow, what is that? Some kind of ghostly wail? What a cool power!" Said Danny excitedly

Sam and Tucker stared at him in disapproval.

"...If it weren't being used for evil!" Said Danny quickly.

Tucker turned to Skulktech and clicking on his PDA.

"Let's see if this future boy knows any more about-" He said, but was interrupted by Skultech suddenly lowing blue white, rising into the air and flying into the viewer. "I didn't do that." Said Tucker.

"I did." Said Clockwork as he descended from the darkness in his adult form.

The trio starred at him.

"I sent him back to his own time. Or, should I say," Said Clockwork switching to old form "forward to his own time. You see, for me," switching to child mode "time moves backwards," switching to adult mode, "and forwards, and- "switching to old form. "Oh, why am I bothering. You're fourteen."

"Who are you? Where are we?" Demanded Danny.

"Introductions? Fine. I am Clockwork, Master of Time." Said Clockwork switching to child form. "I've been charged with the task of eliminating your future, so that never happens." He as he pointed at the time viewer.

[In the viewer, Dan picked up a tank and threw it, then he tossed a few more ectoblasts around killing some fleeing people.

"You've got to be kidding me. Name one evil thing I've done!" Demanded Danny.

Smiling, Clockwork in his adult form points his staff at the viewer. It showed Jazz pulling the C.A.T. answer packet out of Danny's backpack and gasping, "Danny's a cheater!"

"Bet you can't find two!" Shouted Tucker coming to Danny's aid.

In the viewer, the image of a sobbing Jazz turned into Dan standing triumphantly over the wreckage of a city street, decorated with fallen helicopters.

"How about two thousand." Said Clockwork as he switched to his old form then back to his adult form

"I don't have to sit here and explain myself to you! I'm going ghost!" Shouted Danny.

He did so, and flew at Clockwork.

"Time out!" Said Clockwork as his staff started glowing.

he pointed his now-glowing staff at Danny, who slowed down and froze in place just short of Clockwork , then rewinds to fly backwards, land, and returned to his human form.

I'm going ghost! -Whoa. Serious deja vu." said Danny as he put a hand to his head. He went ghost and flew at Clockwork again.

Clockwork punched the button on his staff again, grinning.

"Time out!" He said.

Danny slowed way down, as Clockwork swoops off to the side; Danny watches him go by.

"Time in!" Said Clockwork.

Danny resumed normal speed, his momentum carrying him through the spot Clockwork had previously occupied and slammed himself into a clock tower bell. Clockwork rewind and forward Danny colliding with the bell a few more times.

"I could do this all day, but I have a schedule to keep." Said Clokwork as he changed into his old form.

He pressed the button on his staff one last time, and Danny crashed to the ground. Above Danny, Clockwork changed back into his adult form, pulled a scythe from the hands of a reaper statue and swooped down towards Danny.

"Danny! Look out!" Shouted Sam and Tucker.

Danny zipped out of the way and the scythe sliced down on a gear, shattering it. Clockwork freezes Danny in midair. Off to the side, Sam is also frozen in the act of gasping, but Tucker was unaffected.

Hey, wait! Why would he freeze time for Danny and not for us?" Asked Tucker before noticing Sam is frozen. "Hey, Sam?" he said waving a hand in front of her face. He looked down at his medallion and held it up. "I knew these medallions were good for something. It's like a Get Out of Time Free card!" He exclaimed as he ran over to the wall and grabbed a pair of medallions.

"Time's up, Ghost Boy." Said Clockwork as he loomed over Danny with the scythe raised above his head.

He raised the scythe to swing, but Tucker's hand reaches out and takes it from his hands.

"Sorry, no sudden death overtime in this game! " Said Tucker.

Tucker threw the two medallions to the right and left. The first one lands around Sam's neck; she blinks then assumed a fighting stance. The second one lands around Danny's and he abruptly resumes his flight trajectory.

"Huh? What happened?" Asked Danny as he landed between Sam and Tucker.

Sam held up her medallion.

"We leveled the playing field. Just get the bad guy!" She said pointing at Clockwork.

Clockwork just scowled at them.

"You three have seen too much. You must be eliminated before you permanently alter the timestream." He said as he changed into his old form.

Five ghost soldiers that looked like Clockwork's adult form from different eras appear one by one, fully armed. The trio gasped.

"Nowhere to run, children." Said Clockwork as he changed to his adult form.

Danny realized there was no chance of winning he looked around for an escape rout. His eyes landed on a nearby viewer, displaying the desolate landscape of Amity Park 10 years in the future.

"Nowhere but the future!" Shouted Danny as he grabbed Sam and tucker.

They flew into the viewer making Tucker drop the scythe in the process. Clockwork just watched them leave.

"Then let's see if you have what it takes to face that future." Said Clockwork as he switched to his child form.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Horrible Future

Clash of Times

Chapter 4 Horrible Future

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker appeared in the future Amity Park in a flash of blue white light. They landed on the ground in a heap. They stumbled to their feet and looked at their surroundings uneasily. Amity Park looked like a war zone with destroyed cars and buildings. The burnt skeleton remains of people.

"Man. If this is what we have to look forward to, I'm definitely not taking the C.A.T. test." Said Tucker trying to lighten to the mood a little.

"How do you think this all happened?" Asked Sam as she looked around and shuddered.

"I don't know. But based on what we just saw, I have a really bad feeling I'm the one responsible." Said Danny looking somewhat guilty.

"Lets look around and see, what we can find." Said Sam changing the subject.

"Yeah let's go do that. That Clockwork guy could show up any time." Said Danny.

The group walked into a nearby park. Sam and Tucker walked, while Danny floated above them on the look out for danger.

"I'm going to fly a little higher, so I can get a better vantage point." Called Danny as he flew up into the sky.

Sam and Tucker walked to a clearing a came across a large statue of five people. Sam and Tucker gasped! The statue was of them, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz! They looked at some words on a pedestal "Gone But Not Forgotten".

"Were...dead. Along with...Danny's parents and Jazz." Said Sam her voice full of shock and horror.

Tucker looked at the date of the statue.

"According to the date...we died on the day of C.A.T. That's only a day...away in our time. If this is our future I'm definitely not taking the C.A.T.!" Said Tucker.

"We have to show Danny this." Said Sam.

Tucker nodded in agreement as they both turned to the sky and started shouting Danny's name.

In the remains of a building Valerie was bandaging up her injuries, when she spotted a shape flying above the park in the distance. The shape looked like Dan, but for some reason he was in his old outfit and not wearing his cape. Oh well it didn't matter to her what Dan was wearing, his back was facing Valerie and he was completely exposed for a surprise attack.

"It's time to end this nightmare. I'm taking you down Dan if its the last thing I do! I'll avenge Danny, Dani, my father, and everyone else you killed!" She growled as she leaped onto her jet board and charged out of the building.

Danny was floating above the park, when he heard Sam and Tucker shouting at him. He looked down to see them standing next to some kind of statue. Danny was fixing to fly down to them, when he heard a noise from behind. He turned around just in time to see a women in a red jumpsuit riding a jet board and welding a large blaster charging at him. Before he could do anything the women fired her blaster and sent Danny crashing into the ground! Danny hit the ground with a tremendous thud! Before he could get to his feet the women threw a purple glowing net on top of him and pinned him to the ground.

"Got you now Phantom." Said the women as she lowered her board down next to Danny.

Danny took a closer look at the women and recognized her. It was Valerie though she was much older and had a buzz cut.

"Valerie wait! Listen to me! I'm not the Phantom you know!" Shouted Danny.

Valerie eyed Danny with a look of confusion on her face. She lowered her weapon slightly. The Phantom she just captured wasn't the Phantom she knew. This Phantom almost looked human with his white skin, plane white hair, and green eyes.

"What's...with you? Why do you look...like yourself ten...years ago?" She asked.

"We'll...I'm from ten years...from the past." Replied Danny.

"The past. Ok. If your the way you are right now, then it hasn't happened yet." Muttered Valerie.

"What hasn't happened yet?" Asked Danny.

Valerie pointed her blaster at Danny.

"I'm sorry, I know your innocent right now, but...awhile from now your going...to go evil...and start wiping out humanity. I can't let that happen! I will do anything to prevent this from happening, even...if that means killing the innocent you from the past! I've waited a long time for this opportunity. Goodbye Phantom!" Said Valerie as she started to pull the trigger on her blaster started charging up.

"Wait!" Cried Sam as she and Tucker came running up to Valerie and Danny.

"Valerie, no!" Cried Tucker.

Valerie reared back in shock.

"Don't shoot!" Cried Sam.

"Sam? Tucker? I-It's not possible! This is a trick! You can't be alive!" Cried Valerie her eyes wide in shock.

"We know...we saw the statue." Said Sam.

"We know we died on the day of the C.A.T. But we haven't taken them yet, were from the past." Said Tucker.

"Wait you guys died on the day of the C.A.T.?" Asked a confused Danny.

"The C.A.T. That's the last time I saw you alive. The explosion at the Nasty Burger...you, Tucker, Danny's family. Then Danny was killed by you! All of this is your fault!" Roared Valerie as she pointed her blaster back at Danny.

"Valerie, before you shoot. Let me show you one thing first." Danny said as he changed to his human form.

"What is this?! Are you playing some kind of mind game with my emotions?!" Shouted Valerie.

"No I'm not. This is my human form. Me and Danny Phantom are the same person. I'm sorry I didn't tell you in the past. I wanted to. Just tell me how this all happened? How did I become evil? I have to know that way I can prevent this future from ever happening." Said Danny as he changed back into his ghost self.

A look of sadness and pain crossed her face. She heard the voice and saw the look in Danny's eyes. It was definitely him. She had cried, when she heard the news of his death. Now fate had brought them back as some kind of sick twist. As much as she wanted to help Danny the fact that this reality was still here proved that this future was still going to happen. Danny was innocent, but he was somehow destined to become Dan and destroy most of humanity.

"I'm sorry Danny. I'm really am, but you must die. This future is your fault." Said Valerie as she raised her blaster and pointed it at Danny's head.

Unbeknownst to everyone Dan was watching them. He had been flying around looking for stuff to destroy, when he saw Valerie standing in the park. His eyes widened in surprise, when he saw Sam, Tucker, and what appeared to be his past self in a net fixing to be killed by Valerie. Dan's super hearing picked up on their conversation confirming that they from the past.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thought Dan.

The words Clockwork had last spoken to him during their last encounter flashed through his mind.

"Beware of your past it will come back to haunt you and it will undo you." Said Clockwork's voice in his head.

Dan clenched his fist in anger. That wretched time ghost was messing with his past! He was either trying to change his past self's decisions or he was trying to have his past self killed! It didn't matter one way or another. If Clockwork thought Dan could easily be erased from time he would be sadly mistaken. Dan flew at the group at top speed an Ectoblast forming on his hand as he launched it at Valerie. It hit Valerie and sent her flying away from Danny. Sam, Tucker, and Danny starred up at Dan shocked as he floated, who had his arms crossed.

"I'm afraid that there will be no changing of this future as long as I'm around." Said Dan as he landed on the ground and faced everybody. "As for ruining everything that was me. And eventually you." Said Dan as he eyed his past self.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker just starred back in horror at Dan not sure, what to do.

"Hello Sam and Tucker. It's been a while. Ten years, to be accurate. Oh and it looks like my old self is here to. This is interesting. So, to what do I owe this little blast from the past?" Said Dan.

Sam and Tucker tried to make a run for it, but Dan just raised a hand, swiped it down, towards and Sam and Tucker encasing, them in a green light.

"Now that's just rude. I just got here and you try to run away with out saying a word. I asked you how you got here." Said Dan as he looked at Sam and Tucker his landed on the medallion and widen as he saw the CW on them. "Clockwork. Attempting to meddle with my future. Well I'm afraid that simply won't do. I believe I have to cut your little visit short. Don't worry your deathless will sever a great purpose. Once your gone your little friend is going to become something greater!" Said Dan as he raised his hand for an attack.

"Not on my watch!" Shouted Valerie as she fired a purple blast of energy from a wrist cannon and hit Dan sending him crashing several yards into the street creating a smoking hole in the street.

Dan stumbled to his and waved the smoke away glaring at Valerie, as she blew the smoke from her blaster, as she tossed a grenade in her other hand. Dan glared at her as he charged. Valerie quickly threw a pair of grenades at him, but he transformd into a cloud of green and they pass through him harmlessly. She fired her wrist gun, but Dan was too fast easily dodging the blast. He got close and grabbed her by both wrists her wrist crushing her guns. Danny saw this and became angry with a mighty burst of energy busted out of the net with a war cry. Dan lifted Valerie with one hand and punched her with the other, sending her bouncing off the pavement. He followed as she propped herself on one hand and one elbow. Dan just grinned down at her

"I suppose out of respect for our past, I should let you live. Normally I would, but that's not how I work these days. Of course you probably already knew that. Goodbye Valerie you were a decent opponent, for a human." Said Dan as he grabbed her by the her holsters, lifted her, and threw her.

"Valerie!" Cried Danny as he flew after her.

Danny flew forward and caught Valerie around the middle, making them fly intangibly through a few buildings before crash-landing in the street on the other side of the wreckage.

"You ok?" Asked Danny as he stood up.

Valerie looked up at him.  
"It really is you. You always did watch out for me and helped me out when I was in trouble. Almost forgot how cute you were back then, before all this happened." Said Valerie as she slumped back to the ground her eyes starting to close.

"You thought I was cute? Wow! An older woman likes me. Don't worry Valerie. I'll prevent this future from ever happening." Said Danny as he flew up into the air. "I just have to save Sam and Tucker, figure out how to get to my own time, and figure out how to prevent this future." He said to himself as he flew back to Sam and Tucker.

Sam and Tucker were still frozen by the green energy as Dan walked around them. Sam and Tucker looked nervously at Dan, wondering what he was going to do.

"You know, if I had an ounce of humanity left in me,this would be a touching little reunion. But of course I surrendered my human half a long time ago. Don't worry I'll kill you quickly and if it makes you feel any better your deaths were a key factor to my rise and this glorious future you see before you." Said Dan.

Danny rose invisibly from the street, a few feet behind Dan. Danny had his teeth gritted and fists clenched. Dan's ghost sense goes off as tendrils of red smoke came from his nostrils.

"Oh, please." Said Dan with annoyance.

"He turned and fired an ectoblast at Danny, who fired one back. Both Phantoms were knocked down by the other's blast, and the green light trapping Tucker and Sam vanished, freeing them.

"Tucker! Sam! Run!" Cried Danny as he started getting up.

Sam and tucker started running as fast as they could. Dan was already back to his feet glaring at the f,eyeing humans.

"Run? Where are they going to go? This is my world! There's no where for you to run or hide where I can't get to you!" Laughed Dan as he unleashed the Ghostly Wail.

Danny covered his ears in pain. Tucker and Sam stopped as the Wail shook the everything around them, they heard a noise and looked up to see the remains of FentonWorks next to them start to crumble and start falling towards them. Sam and Tucker covered their heads trying to protect themselves.

Danny got to his feet and begin to fly towards them, but Dan grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him to the ground.

"Ah ah ah. Sorry no heroics. Can't have you rescuing them. They need to die. This is my world and in my world their are no heroes." Said Dan as he he,d on to Danny.

Danny watched in horror as the FentonWorks ell on top of Tucker and Sam, throwing up a enormous cloud of dust. Danny stares in shock for a moment, then cries out as Dan shocked him with energy. Danny reverted to human form, and Dan spin and threw him towards the wreckage. Danny got up on his elbows, he sees the two time medallions Tucker and Sam had been wearing lying abandoned on the ground.

"They took off their time medallions! That returns them to their time period just like Box Lunch and Skulktech! Tucker and Sam made it out alive! Which means I can-" Said Danny as he staggered to his feet and reached for his medallion, but Dan grabbed his arms.

"What? Go back for them?" Asked Dan as he lifted Danny up. "They're doomed anyway. And you aren't going anywhere if you can't remove your time medallion." Grinned Dan wickedly as his hand started glowing green. He ripped off the time medallion, making it intangible and stuck it inside Danny's chest. Danny screamed horribly in pain before slumping into, unconsciousness. "In fact, you aren't going anywhere at all." Said Dan as he picked up the other time medallion

In the present Jazz was driving around in her sedan looking for Danny. She had to talk to him and it was about time Jazz told Danny she knew about his powers. She stopped at the Nasty Burger and looked for him.

"Danny has to be out here somewhere." Said Jazz.

In an alley beside the Nasty Burger, Sam and Tucker appeared in a flash of light. Tucker was on his knees, shielding his head, and screaming. Sam crossed her arms and frowned down at him. Tucker looked up, surprised he wasn't crushed or dead. He looked down and realized the medallion was gone.

"You got the medallions off, didn't you." He said as he stood up.

"I don't accessorize well. Unfortunately, Danny's still stuck in the future fighting his jerky older self! We've gotta help him!" Said Sam.

Tucker looked around and saw they were standing near the Nasty Burger. He nearly jumped out of his skin in fright.

"We got to get out of here!" He exclaimed.

Sam looked at the Nasty Burger.

"I don't think it explodes now. I think were still have time before it explodes." She said.

"Whatever. I'm going to try and stay as far away from this place as possible." Said Tucker.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Tucker? Sam?" Said Jazz as she walked into the alley

Sam and Tucker turned to face her.

"You got a second? Let me answer that for you. Yes, you do. I know Danny stole the answers to the C.A.T. That he's going to cheat!" Said Jazz.

"Actually, Danny wasn't going to-" Began Sam.

Jazz held up a hand and stopped her.

"Sam, enough. I know more than you think I do. A lot more. So I suggest when you see Danny, you tell him I wanna talk to him. Tonight! Because if I don't, I will be talking to our parents and Mr. Lancer tomorrow." Said Jazz before she walked off.

"Lancer knows Danny has the answers?" Said Sam.

"Oh, man, is he in trouble." Said Tucker.

"That's gotta be it. Danny cheating is the thing that leads to that horrible future!" Exclaimed Sam.

"Let me get this straight. Danny gets caught cheating on a test, and we pay for it with our lives? How is that fair?" Said Tucker.

"Come we have to find Danny and tell him." Said Sam.

"How? His in the future." Said Tucker.

"Don't underestimate him. His smart. He probably figured out we took off our medallions and his probably going to show any minute." Said Sam as the two of them ran off in search of Danny.

In the future Danny was lying on the ground. he slowly opened his eyes. A large stone statue started to come into focus before him. It resembled his parents.

"Mom? Dad?" He said in confusion as he got to his knees.

The statue was of his parents, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker, all smiling. An epigraph on the large pedestal reads "GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN". Dany tried to move his but saw that they were bound to his torso with a glowing green rope.]  
"Gone but not forgotten"? Read Danny.

Suddenly Danny's body started glowing green as he was lifted up into the sky. He saw Dan floating by grinning at him.

"Rise and shine sleepy head. You have a big future ahead of you, but first a little trip." Said Dan with a wicked smile.

The two of them flew to the remains of the Nasty Burger.

"The Nasty Burger?" Asked Danny as the two of them landed in the wreckage.

"Yes the Nasty Burger, where it all began. Strange how one massive fireball of highly combustible condiments can ruin your whole future."

"The time medallion?" Asked Danny as he looked down at himself.

Fused inside you. Nice, huh? Took me a few years to perfect that little trick. Intangible and unreachable whether you're ghost or human which means...you can't go back in time." Said Dan as he raised his hand and a disc of green swirling light begins to form around it.

"It doesn't matter if I go back in time or not. I'll never turn into you! Never!" Shouted Danny angrily.

The vortex grew and turned into a Ghost Portal. Dan turned to face Danny.

"Of course you will. I'll personally make sure of that." Said Dan as his form started changing to a human form. In a matter of seconds he appeared to be Danny's age; a perfect clone of Danny himself. "It's only a matter of time my dear past self human self." Said Dan as he grabbed Danny by the bonds, and threw him screaming into the portal. "I need you out of my way and out of my hair while I make sure nothing happens to change my past. Don't worry I'll come back to pick you up after I'm done. And luckily, I have this medallion to make sure of that..." Said Dan as he vanished in a flash of blue white light.

Dan appeared in the present, in the alleyway next to the Nasty Burger.

"...And to get where and when I need to be." Said Dan with a twisted grin.

At Clockwork's Tower. Clockwork stood before his viewer, which was currently blank. He fiddled with something on his staff. The two Observants appeared behind him and he stopped what he's doing, looking back at them annoyed

"Have you completed the task?" Asked the first Observant.

"Everything's fine. Everything's the way it's supposed to be." Said Clockwork as he turned to the console of the viewer and pressed a button as he turned to his old form. Danny appeared on the screen in front of the Nasty Sauce vats. "And there's your boy, back to his time. Safe, sound, and clearly not evil. Now. Care to observe the door?" Said Clockwork.

The two Observants looked at each other, then vanished. Clockwork switched to child form and smiled.

"Everything is running on time and according to plan." He said.

At the Nasty Burger. Dan was looking up at the sign.

"The Nasty Burger. Still standing. For now..." Said Dan as he spoke in his normal adult voice. He looked inside through a hole to make sure the Nasty Sauce tank's temperature indicator was slowly rising. "Good this place us still going to go boom. I just have to make sure the right people are nearby, when it does."

Sam and Tucker were running by and saw the disguised Dan.

"Danny!" They called as they rushed towards him.

Dan turned away from the hole in the Nasty Burger, surprised. Sam and Tucker ran up to him grinning. Sam embraced him in a hug.

"You made it back!" She cheered.

"Did you beat that evil jerky alternative version of yourself?" Asked Tucker as he hugged Dan.

That comment annoyed Dan. His eyes flash red for an instant, then quickly returned to blue, and he laughed shortly.

"Always with the quips. In my weaker moments I sometimes miss your droll sense of humor." Said Dan now using Danny's voice.

Sam and Tucker look confused.

"I'm sorry?" Said Tucker.

Danny quickly realized he messed up and quickly fixed it.

"I'm just kidding! I beat my other self quite easily. Had you guys going there for a second, didn't I?" Said Dan.

"..Well...we should probably do what we can to stop the Nasty Burger from blowing up, huh?" Asked Tucker as he pointed at the Nasty Burger.

"Already done! Now, who's up for..." Began Dan, but stopped as he tried to remember what they used to do. Then he remembered. "Playing some games and raging against the machine?" He asked.

"We're in!" Cheered Sam and Tucker forgetting about waring Danny not to cheat.

The three of them walked away from the Nasty Burger.

"If I'm going to be a kid for a day I might as well enjoy it. Don't worry Nasty Burger I'll be back soon and then will make history! My future is secure." Thought Dan as he pretend to laugh and joke with Sam and Tucker.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Future Enemies

Clash of Times

Chapter 5 Future Enemies

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Danny floated through the Ghost Zone tied up. He looked around at the Ghost Zone it looked more like a war zone. Various islands were in ruin. Jungle and forest islands were full of burned trees. This made Danny, what to stop Dan even more.

"Gotta get out of this! I'm going ghost!" Shouted Danny.

He went ghost. He struggled with a great deal of effort and found himself still stuck. After a few more minutes of struggling he gave up.

"Well, it was worth a shot." He muttered.

Danny floated through the Ghost Zone before he came across a group of ghost that looked familiar, but were different. Danny's eyes widen a little bit at the first ghost he saw. It was the Box Ghost only he was way more serious and menacing looking. He was more muscular, with a hook for, and a eyepatch. At first the Box Ghost looked confused at Danny, then an evil grin spread across his face sending a shiver down Danny's spine.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. All this time we've been planning how we'd take the fight to you, and here you are. Wrapped up like a present. It must be my birthday." Said Box Ghost.

"Box Ghost? Look...what ever happened to you, it wasn't me! I would-" Began Danny, but Box Ghost cut him off.

"Beware!" Said Box Ghost as he fired an energy beam at Danny and sent Danny flying in another direction.

Danny only flew a few feet before he bumped into something soft and chubby. He turned his head around and saw Ember only she was fatter now. She had a hamburger in one hand and her guitar in the other. She scoffed down the hamburger in a couple of bites and glared at Danny.

"Oh hey Ember. You look..." Said Danny as he tried to find the right words.

"Like I went to seed right after you destroyed my vocal cords with that Ghostly Wail of yours?" Sneered Ember as she pointed her guitar at Danny.

"I was gonna say statuesque,or blimp but uh-" Began Danny.

"You ruined my sining career!" Screamed Ember as she blasted Danny with a sound blast and sent Danny flying.

"You show him honey!" Shouted Skulker as he and Technus flew in on the scene.

Danny flew a few feet and crashed into something made out of metal. Danny looked up to see a wheelchair. He saw the wheelchair's rider was Johnny 13! The ghost glared down at Danny, with absolute hate in his eyes.

"Johnny 13?! Ok, whatever happened to you, I swear I had nothing to do with-" Began Danny franticly.

"Been waiting a long time for this, punk. Oh I'm going to pay back for what you did to me. I'm going to take my sweat time breaking every bone in your legs!" Said Johnny as he summoned his Shadow.

"Rip him apart!" Cried Kitty as she flew in behind Johnny.

"I owe him an eye and a hand!" Said Box Ghost.

"No! Wait!" Cried Danny as all the vengeful ghost closed in on him.

"No more waiting! It's time for revenge!" Said Technus.

All the ghost powered up as Box Ghost swiped his hook in the air laughing.

In the past dan had just arrived at his old home. He went to Danny's room. He looked around distastefully at his old room.

"My old room. And my old face." He said with disgust as he looked at himself in a nearby mirror.

The sight of his old human face disgusted him. The sooner everything was back into place with the timeline the better, until then he just had to be patent.

Jazz walked into Danny's looking peeved.

"Danny? We need to talk." She said.

"And my old sister, Jazz. What do you want, Jazz? I'm busy." Said Dan annoyed using Danny's voice.

Jazz approached him holding his backpack and the Boomerang.

"Yeah, busy cheating! Lancer was right, you did steal the answers! Don't you understand?" Said Jazz as she pulled the C.A.T. answer packet out of the backpack.

"That I'll be destroying my future? Haha. You don't know the half of it. You really should stay out of my business. I'll take that." Said Dan as took the packet and book bag away from her.

Jazz looked downcast. it was time to tell Danny that she knew about his powers.

"Danny, I know all of it. About everything. That you're part ghost." She said as she picked up the Booomerang. "That you're always doing the right thing with your powers. Until now." She said as she looked at the Booomerang. For some strange reason it wasn't homing in on Danny's ectosignature.

Dan was surprised the memory of this argument was fuzzy and long forgotten.

"You knew?" He asked.

"I know. And I've been covering for you with Mom and Dad because I'm proud of you, and the good that you do. But not anymore." Said Jazz.

Dan frowned. If Jazz told Mom and Dad about his powers and the cheating, she could ruin everything. It was time to take the gloves off and deal with this nuisance.

"You always were smarter than I gave you credit for." Dan said in his normal voice as he changed into his ghost form.

Jazz took a startled step back as she dropped the a Booomerang a look of horror on her face. Dan grinned and reveled in her fear.

"You're- you're not Danny! That's why the Boomerang wasn't homing in on your ectosignature! You're not Danny!" She exclaimed.

"I was. But I grew out of it. The Danny you know is floating helplessly in the Ghost Zone ten years in the future. He isn't coming back to I'm done here and then his going to lose his humanity and turn into me. End of story." Said Dan.

"He'll escape. He'll beat you!" Said Jazz glaring at Dan.

"How? Is the answer A, the Fenton Portal? Destroyed it. No longer apart of the equation. B, the only remaining portal? The one my idiot cheesehead archenemy has? As soon as I find it, that's going boom too." Said Dan.

"Cheesehead? Vlad Masters?! He's your archenemy?" Asked Jazz.

"Oh you got that right A+ for you. Now back to the big question. Is it C, you? No. You can't stop me from cheating on the C.A.T. and solidifying my future, so it must be D, none of the above!" Said Dan as he threw a ectoblast at her, freezing her with green light.

Jazz gasped in pain as Dan squeezed her with the energy. He releases her and she fell to the ground unconscious. Dan changed back to his human disguise and pulled the answer packet out of his bag, and looked at it.

"Well, what do you know! The answer to the first question is D." Said Dan in Danny's voice.

He put the packet up, picked Jazz up, and dropped her in her bed.

"Rest up Jazz, you have a big role to play. It'll be the role of a life time and it'll end in a bang!" Chucked Dan in Danny's voice as he left the room.

Dan walked down stairs to the kitchen, where he found his parents.

"What up Danny?" Asked Jack.

"Oh just came to say goodnight and to say Jazz fell asleep, while helping me study." Said Dan.

"Oh isn't that sweat." Said Maddie.

"Goodnight." Said Dan as he walked back upstairs to his room.

The next morning Jazz stirred in her bed screaming some words.

"Danny! Nooo! Huh? What?" She said as she woke up and looked around confused.

Jack suddenly kicked her door open with a crash, holding the Boomerang.

"What's up, princess? Are you ok?" He asked.

I'm in my bed? I'm alive?" Asked Jazz.

Maddie walked in and knocked Jack out of the way.

"Well of course you're in your bed and you're alive, sweetie! Danny said you fell asleep helping him study and he tucked you in." Said Maddie.

"He even woke up bright and early to make sure nothing happened to make him late for the big test! With that kind of determination he has a bright future ahead of him!" Said Jack.

"Oh no! The test!" Cried Jazz as she leaped out of bed.

She grabbed the Booomerang from Jack's hand and ran out the door in a hurry. Jack and Maddie watched her leave wondering way she was in a hurry. Jazz raced to the lab and towards the Fenton Portal. The image of Dan grinning and laughing at her as he talked about how hopeless it was for her to bring Danny out of the Ghost Zone and back to the present. Jazz was going to prove the ghost wrong. In his arrogance he had told her a key piece of information that would save Danny. Vlad still had a Ghost Portal. Danny could use that to escape the Ghost Zone. She had no idea how he would get back to the present, but she had faith in him.

Jazz grabbed a piece of paper wrote on it and folded it up. She then he,d up the Booomerang and spoke into it.

"I need you to find Danny. Fourteen-year-old Danny, ten years from now." She said as she ripped off her headband and uses it to secure the note to the boomerang.

She pitched her arm back and threw the Booomerang into the Portal.

"Please let it reached him." She begged, until Danny reappeared she have to figure out some way to deal with the ghost impersonating her brother.

She saw the Fenton Peeler and grabbed it racing out if the lab.

In the Ghost Zone Clockwork in his old form watched Jazz with a small smile.

"You underestimated you sister Dan. She is more resourceful then you think." Said Clockwork.

The Booomerang flew through the Ghost Zone dodging islands, ghost, and all kinds of monsters. It flew past fire spitting creatures and snow cover mountains. For ten years it did this until it locked onto Danny's ectosignature. It flew towards it as fast as it could, nearly getting eaten, by a large monster, but quickly escaped.

At the moment Danny, was tied up and getting bounced around by his vengeful enemies. Ember landed a sound blast on him, before Box Ghost grabbed him with his hook and battered Danny's face with his good hand then he tossed Danny into the air. Johnny's shadow slammed into him spinning him around, Skulktech zapped him with lightning, Kitty flew in and socked him with her purse knocking him into Ember. She grabbed him in one meaty fist slammed him into a wall with a point blank sound wave.

"Please! I didn't do all this to you, it wasn't me!" Begged Danny.

"Oh, stop winning! You're responsible for the horrible things that happened to your world and ours." Declared Skulker.

"To everyone you've ever come in contact with!" Added Technus.

"Your family, your friends, and most importantly, us." Sneered Ember.

"But-I didn't do any of that!" Cried Danny.

"Doesn't matter! With you gone none of this will ever happen." Said Kitty.

"Beware! Your time is up!" Shouted Box Ghost.

All of the ghosts power up for one final attack. Fear and anger coursed through Danny's body.

"Get away. Get away! Get AWAAAAAY!" Screamed Danny.

His scream turns into a Ghostly Wail!

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" Cried Skulker, Technus, and Ember in fear as they saw the attack come towards them.

All the ghost launched their attacks, but they were all blown away along with themselves by the Ghostly Wail. Danny's bonds were destroyed and he partially reverted to his human form. His eyes turning blue and his hair turned black.

"Whoa." Said Danny in amazement as he surveyed the defeated ghost.

All of the ghosts were floating around unconscious. Ember's guitar was destroyed, Johnny's wheelchair was smashed up and his Shadow appeared to be half-melted, Box Ghost's hook hand was missing, Kitty was battered and bruised, and Skulktech's suit was sparking and smoking. The Technus screen cracked and full of static.

"My voice is changing? Great." Muttered Danny as he went back to full ghost mode. "I'm going through evil puberty. Everywhere I turn my stupid future is smacking me in the face!"

The Booomerang flew in hit him in the back of the head.

"OW!" Shouted Danny.

He grabbed the Booomerang and looked at it in confusion. The metal device looked like it had flower through a lot of stuff for several years. Danny saw a note tied with a blue headband.

"A note?" Said Danny as took the note off and threw the boomerang to the side and began reading. "Wisconsin? Plasmius. Figures he's involved in this!" Said Danny.

He looked at the old faded blue headband and the note. He recognized the headband and writing anywhere. It was Jazz's headband and hand writing. Danny smiled a little.

"Even ten years in the future your still helping me out Jazz. Don't worry I'll get back to you and stop my future self." Said Danny as he flew off in search of Vlad's ghost portal.

In the present Dan was at Casper High taking C.A.T. Lancer walked down the aisles as students scribbled out their test answers. Dan looked up as Lancer went by, then smirking down at his test sheet. He pulled at the answer key under his desk, then started filling in correct answers. Tucker and Sam saw him do it. Tucker was shocked, and Sam was sadden by his choice.

"Danny, don't! If you cheat on the test we-" Whispered Tucker.

"Shhh!" Hissed Sam.

"Mr. Foley, Mr. Fenton. Is there a problem?" Asked Lancer from his desk.

"Uh... No problem at all. Everything is good." Said Dan with a small smile his eyes briefly turning red, before he went back to work.

Just a few more hours until history repeated itself.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Origin

Clash of Times

Chapter 6 Origin

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

In Amity Parks future Valerie woke up and found her self on a medical cot in a small room still dressed in her jumpsuit. She looked around confused. The last thing she remembered was seeing Sam, Tucker and Danny, who revealed he was part ghost part human, getting thrown by Dan, getting rescued by Danny, and then losing consciousness.

A nurse walked in and saw that Valerie was up.

"Oh thank goodness your awake." Said the nurse.

"What happen? What happened to Dan? How long was I out?" Asked Valerie.

"A rescue team found you lying in the street unconscious. They brought you here to one of the bunker hospitals. As for Dan there's been no sightings of him. You've been out for a couple of hours." Said the nurse.

Valerie took this information in. Dan was missing. Could Danny have defeated him? If he did then he returned to the past and somehow turned into Dan. If so, then future hadn't changed at all. Dan was gone, but Valerie doubted he would be back. There was still Fright Knight and the rest of the ghost army to deal. Valerie sighed things were just getting confusing.

Valerie thought about Danny's words about how he said he was going to not become Dan and figure out a way to prevent this horrible future from ever becoming a reality. Valerie sighed. It looked like Danny had failed the future she was in was still here.

"Where's my gear?" She asked the nurse.

The nurse walked out of the room and came back a couple of minutes latter carrying her jet board and her gear.

"Here you go." Said the nurse.

"Thanks." Said Valerie as she got to her feet and took the gear.

"What do you plan to do?" Asked the nurse.

"Protect this city and figure out what's going." Said Valerie as she left the room.

A few miles away from the city Fright Knight stood on a cliff and looked at the city in confusion. For the past couple of hours he hadn't seen an explosions or heard anyone screaming. Dan had order Fright Knight to stay out of Amity saying that he would deal with everyone in the city personally. The silence from the city made the Fright Knight uneasy. Was it possible that Dan had been killed or captured? Fright Knight decided to go gather up some of the army and go investigate the city. It should only take him an hour or so to gather the troops and if his master was by some change destroyed Fright Knight would avenge him by killing all the humans in Amity. Fright Knight took off to the East to go gather the army.

In the present Dan was at Casper High, copying answers from the answer sheet to his C.A.T. test.

"This is so easy! My future is secure. That dolt Lancer is going to figure out I cheated and is going to have a meeting with my parents at the Nasty Burger. Jazz will show and try to warn them about me and Sam and Tucker will show up out of the blue and try to come up with a reason on how I got my score. Then BOOM! Goodbye friends, Family and annoying teacher! Goodbye humanity, morals, and responsibility! Hello future of fun and destruction!" Thought Dan with glee.

Dan suddenly had the feeling that someone was looking at him. He looked up at the door and sees Jazz frowning at him through the glass.

"Foolish Jazz, trying to play hero. I should have knocked her out a little harder. I can't have her interfering." Thought Dan as he looked around quickly, before creating a transparent copy of his adult self and made it peel off and dives into the floor as he before scowling back at Jazz.

Out in the hall Jazz had the Fenton Peeler in one hand as she tried to devise a plan to attack Dan. She couldn't go in and attack him with all the students in the room they could he get seriously hurt. Jazz decided that she would pull the fire alarm and in all the confusion she would sneak up on Dan and blast him with the Fenton Pellet. Before she could execute this plan the Dan copy slipped up behind her and put a hand over her mouth and zapped. Jazz let out a muffled scream as she passed out still holding the Fenton Peeler. The clone dragged her away, dumped her in the janitors closet. The copy bound and gaged Jazz, before closing the door and locking it. The copy went intangible and returned to Dan. The evil ghost smiled. Jazz. Was out of the way for the moment. Either she would somehow show up at the Nasty Burger in time for the explosion or Dan would find some other method in which Jazz would meet with a terrible fatal accident. Dan chuckled as he thought of creative ways to kill his sister.

In the future Ghost Zone Danny was searching for Vlad's ghost portal. His eyes landed on a gigantic purple football that seemed to be blocking the view of something. Danny went over and pushed the football away to reveal a swirling ghost portal.

"Well, that's Vlad for ya. Subtle as a flying mallet." said Danny as he jumps through the portal.

In a cave in Wisconsin there was a ghost lab. In that lab there lived Vlad Masters. The once rich powerful man was a sorry sight to see. His body looked several years older then it actual was. His once neat bead and hair were long and messy. His black suit was torn and stained. Vlad was barefoot and there were dark rings under his eyes from many sleepless nights. He sat in front of a serious of consuls with a cane on his side. The computers alerted him of a ghost coming through his portal. He looked at the readings and a chill went down his spine. According to the instruments it was Dan! Vlad took a deep breath.

"I suppose it was inevitable...that he find me. Well I've been living in fear of him for years. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of screaming in terror. If I'm going to die I'm going to do it with some dignity!" Thought Vlad as he grabbed his cane and waited his back facing the portal.

A figure flew out of the portal.

"Come to kick a defenseless old man while he's down?" Asked Vlad as he tapped his cane on the floor a couple of times.

"Defenseless? Old?" Asked a young voice.

Vlad froze in confusion that wasn't Dan's voice. The voice belonged to a young boy, who Vlad had tried to help, but due to a series of events he had created something that killed the boy, took Vlad's powers, and went on a destructive rampage around the world. The voice belonged to Danny. Vlad couldn't believe this was the boy somehow alive or was this some kind of twisted mind trick of Dan's to torture Vlad with false hope and guilt?

Danny saw a chair with it's back facing the ghost portal. He could just make out the shadow of a figure sitting in the chair and he had heard Vlad's voice coming from that area. He carefully approached chair which was sitting at a bank of consoles. The figure spun his chair about abruptly to face Danny. It was indeed Vlad, but he was a sad sight to see.

"Man. What happened to you?" Asked a stunned Danny.

Vlad looked back at Danny also stunned.

"I could ask you the very same question, my boy. Although perhaps I should ask what hasn't happened to you. Yet." Said Vlad as he stood up with the aid of his cane.

Danny just starred at Vlad in shock, never before had he seen his arch enemy so broken and vulnerable. Not only was he physically broken, but he looked mentally exhausted with scars deeply imprinted on his mind. There was a look in Vlad's eyes had a haunted look that said he had witnessed something horrible.

"I'm from the past. I fought this time ghost named Clockwork, who said I would turn evil and destroy the future. I ended up...traveling to the future and meeting...my future self. I know an explosion at the...Nasty Burger killed my...family and friends, but that still doesn't explain I turned into that...thing." Said Danny.

"I'm afraid I had a part to play in that." Said Vlad as he reached into a nearby desk and pulled out an old news paper.

Danny looked at the two front headlines. One read "NASTY ACCIDENTS FOR FENTONS AND FRIENDS" showing a picture of crater where the Nasty Burger once stood. Another front page headline read "THE SOLE SURVIVOR", and showed a picture of all the Fentons with Sam and Tucker. Danny felt a sick feeling go though his body, he quickly grabbed a nearby wall to support himself.

"Did...they suffer at all?" Aked Danny.

"If it's any consolation, they went so quickly. They felt no pain. Unfortunately the same could not be said of you, Daniel." Said Vlad sadly.

Danny regained his composure and stood up.

"With nowhere else to go, you came to me the only person on the planet who could possibly hope to understand your situation." Said Vlad.

Danny nodded in understanding. It made sense Vlad was the only other human with ghost powers on the planet, and technically a friend of the Fentons.

"All you wanted was to make the hurt go away. You wanted me remove your ghost half from you human half. I honored your wishes." Said Vlad.

Danny took the words in. He could only imagine the depression his human counterpart from this timeline was feeling.  
"I put on some Ghost Gauntlet Claws designed to remove ghost, when they were shadowing a person. I preformed the operation and removed your ghost half from your human half. No more painful human emotions to drag you down and no more ghost powers for you to worry about. The operation was a complete success." Said Vlad.

Danny pictured Vlad wearing Ghost Gauntlets and removing his ghost half from his human half. He had no idea how he felt about that.

"Sadly everything after that went horrible wrong. Your ghost self was now freed and that freed him up to rip the ghost out of me using the gauntlets. Then your ghost half went intangible and flew into my ghost half. And when my evil ghost half mixed with yours, and my evil side overwhelmed you...became reborn...as the...monster you've...already encountered." Said Vlad with a shudder.

Danny took these words in with horror, so he was responsible for this future! A part of him had become evil and gone on to create this nightmarish future. There was still one question that Danny need to ask Vlad.

"What happened to my human self?" He asked.

Vlad closed his eyes and turns away, putting up a staying hand. Images of the fateful day flashing though his mind. The sound of Dan's insane laughing with the scream's of Danny. Those sounds would haunt Vlad, until the day he died.

"Some things, my boy, are better left unsaid." He said with a shudder.

Danny felt his entire body go cold as he imagined a young crazed Dan violently attacking and killing a human Danny.

"If any good came out of this, it's that ten years without ghost powers have given me a chance to see what a fool I'd been. Said Vlad as he picked up a photo of himself with Jack and Maddie in college and starred at it sadly. "I've also managed to make amends with people...I used and hurt in the past like Dani and Valerie."

"Maybe that's all anybody needs...a second chance. You still have those Ghost Gauntlets?" Said Danny.

Vlad's eyes went wide.

"I need them to get to my time." Explained Danny.

Vlad went searching for the gauntlets as Danny explained way he needed them.

In the present Dan had just finished the C.A.T. He walked smugly to Lancer's desk slapping his C.A.T. answer sheet down on the desk, smirking challengingly.

"Finished already, Mr. Fenton?" Asked Lancer flatly.

"Is that a problem?" Asked Dan as he leaned over the desk and starred at Lancer.

"How should I know? I don't have all the answers. Do you?" Asked Lancer as he starred back at Dan,

Dan smirked. For a second he considered revealing his true form and killing his old teacher. He brushed the thought aside he still needed the teacher to make sure his family ended up at the Nasty Burger on time for the explosion. Lancer would perish there along with Danny's family and friends. Dan steped away, tossing one last challenging glance over his shoulder at the door. Lancer sighed and reached for his cell phone and dialed 555-1221 for FentonWorks. It ring once before anyone answered.

"Mrs. Fenton? It's Mr. Lancer. Could you meet me at the Nasty Burger at say, 5 o'clock. And bring Danny." Said Lancer as he looked out the window and watched Danny walking across the school lawn.

Dan looked up and glanced up at Lancer making a phone call. He smiled a little.

"That teacher always had a habit for nosing around my business. It's going to coast him in the end." Chuckled Dan.

Sam and Tucker walked up to him.

"Danny Lancer knows you have the test answers." Said Tucker.

"Yeah, and you getting all the answers right in the test, probably confirmed his suspicious." Said Sam.

"We think you cheating on the test leads to us and your family dying in an explosion at the nasty burger and you becoming evil." Exclaimed Tucker.

Dan just smiled.

"Guys relax. I was in the future longer then you two. I managed to beat my future self and I figured out, what went wrong in our time. I've dealt with the Nasty Burger, don't worry it won't explode. You can come to the Nasty Burger and everything will be fine. I've dealt with worst things then Lancer. He doesn't have actual proof that I took the answers. You two can come and support me. After all we got each others back." Said Dan as he gave a smug smile and walked away.

Sam and Tucker just starred at him as he walked away.

"Does Danny seem a little to smug to you?" Asked Tucker.

"Yeah. Something's not right we got to go the Nasty Burger and tell The Fentons to get away from it. I know Danny says the place isn't going explode, but I'd prefer to have the Fentons away from it just in case." Said Sam.

"Alright, but if that place starts rumbling or making any kind of weird noise I'm running." Said Tucker.

"Right behind you there." Said Sam as the two of them walked off.

In the future Danny had just gotten done explaining to Vlad about the time medallion stuck in his chest as Vlad found the gauntlets

"So you're saying there's a medallion lodged within you, keeping you rooted in this time period?" Asked Vlad as he put on the gauntlets.

Yes. And I can't reach it. But I'm guessing if you could reach into me and rip out my humanity - which, by the way, sounds totally gross - you can get the medallion out too! Then I'll pop back to my present like Tucker and Sam did." Said Danny.

"Or I could just destroy you now and prevent this future. Didn't think of that, did you?" Said Vlad as he brought the gauntlets up for a swing.

"Danny's eyes widened as Vlad hauled back and brought the claws down. Danny screamed as the claws pierced his chest! The claws went in and pulled out the medallion. Danny starred at Vlad in amazement.

"I...thought you were going to kill me." He gasped.

"That's what my past self would have done, but if it's one thing...I've learned that despite the odds against, you always manage to win. Now return to your time and prevent this future from ever happening!" Said Vlad with a small smile.

"Thanks. I will." Said Danny with a smile as he vanished in a flash of light.

Vlad stood in the lab alone looking at the medallion. For the first time in in many years he felt hope. He decided to tell to go tell the only people still alive on this planet he cared about this fantastic news. Vlad stumbled to the back of the lab towards a large thing covered by a tarp. He yanked off revealing a vehicle that resembled Specter Speeder. he opened it up and jumped in. Vlad had always been afraid that Dan would find him if he ever took this vehicle out, but now that Dan was in the past he didn't have to worry about that. Vlad set a course for Amity Park.

"I'm coming to deliver some good news to you Valerie and Dani. There's still hope out there for us." Said Vlad as the vehicle took off out of the cave and into the sky.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Final Battle

Clash of Times

Chapter 7 Final Battle

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

In the present, when Dan arrived home his parents were looking at him with concerned looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Asked Dan.

"We just got a call from Mr. Lancer. He wants us to meet him at the Nasty Burger." Said Maddie.

"About what?" Asked Dan playing to his role.

"He didn't say." Said Maddie.

"Lets load up." Said Jack.

"What about Jazz?" Asked Maddie.

"I've tried calling her cellphone, but I keep getting her voicemail, oh well I'm sure she's fine." Said Jack.

The three of them loaded up in the Fenton RV and headed out.

At Casper High Jazz woke up in the janitors closet tied and gaged up. She looked around confused, remembering, what happened. Her eyes fell on on the Fenton Peeler. She quickly grabbed it with one of her hands and fired a small laser blast cutting her bonds. She then yanked off the gang and pulled out her cell phone. She saw a message from her father. She played the message.

"Hey Jazz. We just got a call from Mr. Lancer. He wants us to bring Danny to the Nasty Burger for something. See you latter." Said Jack.

"Oh no!" Cried Jazz as she tried to call her father back.

All she got was his voicemail. Jazz ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Jazz banged on it calling for help, but nobody was in the halls. Jazz slumped her head in despair. Her eyes landed on the Phantom Peeler she still had in her hand. An idea came to mind as she pressed a button on the device. Immediately her entire body was covered in high tech armor.

"I'm against the destruction of school property, but this is an emergency!" Said Jazz as she smashed the door off it's hinges and ran out into the hall.

She ran out of the school and towards the direction of the Nasty Burger.

In the future Valerie walking down the hallways of the emergency bunker, when she heard a commotion coming from a nearby control room. She walked in to see a couple of technicians looking at a radar display.

"What's the situation?" Asked Valerie as she walked into the room.

"Were picking up something approaching the city." Said one technician.

"Is it a ghost, is it Dan?" Asked Valerie.

"No according to the radar it's some kind of flying ship." Said one of technician.

"Alright I'm going to see what it is." Said Valerie as she left the room.

She grabbed her jet board, climbed up a nearby ladder, and exited the the bunker through a hatch. Valerie looked up at the sky and saw a ship approaching.

"Who are you?" Wondered Valerie as the ship flew into the city and landed a few feet in front of her.

The cockpit of the ship opened up and a man with a cane got out of it.

"Vlad!" Gasped Valerie in shock.

"Hello my dear." Said Vlad as he walked towards her.

"Where have you been all these years?" Asked Valerie.

"In a cave in Wisconsin. Now where is Dani? I bring great news!" Said Vlad.

"Dani...was killed by Dan. She...was died protecting the city." Said Valerie sadly.

"I...see. I'm sorry for your loss. She...was a good...and a true hero. I should have...been there for both of you." Said Vlad.

"It's ok, what matters now is that your here. What's the good news you were bringing?" Said Valerie as she changed the subject.

"I had an encounter with Danny Phantom from the past before he became Dan. I explained how he became Dan. He told me that Dan traveled back to his time and is trying to make sure history repeats itself. I helped Danny travel back to his own time, so he can fix everything and prevent this horrible future." Said Vlad.

"I had an encounter with Danny Phantom from the past today to, along with Sam and Tucker. Phantom revealed his human half to me." Said Valerie.

"He did?" Asked Vlad Shocked.

"Yeah at first I was shocked and angry at him for never telling me. I was also mad at you for not telling. Then I thought about it and it all made sense. He was part ghost and I was a trigger happy ghost hunter. We ended up becoming friends in school and he knew about my ghost hunting. I...guess if he told me...it would just make things awkward." Said Valerie.

"Your very wise. Danny was trying not to hurt or betray you." Said Vlad as he put a hand on Valerie's should.

"His a good guy." Said Valerie.

"Indeed he is. Right now at this very moment his trying to save the people he cares about from his future evil self. I just prey he succeeds." Said Vlad.

Valerie's communicator started buzzing. She answered it.

"We just pick up a massive ghost reading!" Cried a technician.

The sky suddenly grew dark. Valerie and Vlad starred up in horror to see the Fright Knight riding on his stead Nightmare leading a massive army of ghost towards the city.

"Destroy everything!" Commanded Fright Knight as he waved his sword.

The ghost army charged forward.

"Oh no! Code Red! Put the bunkers on lock down!" Shouted Valerie into her communicator as she turned to Vlad. "You have to get to safety. I'll deal wit these guys!"

"I will do no such thing. Im fighting with. I've spent the past years running and hiding from these monsters. I refuse to run anymore. If I'm going to die I'm going to die fighting! If Danny fails I at least one to take a part of Dan's army out." Said Vlad as he hopped into his ship and a bunch of blasters pointed out of it.

"Alright you can join in. I can use all the help I can get." Said as she jumped on her jet board and pulled out a massive blaster.

The two heroes flew up into the sky to fight the ghost army.

In the present Danny appeared in the middle of the street in a flash of light. He looked around to make sure he was in the right time.

"Ok I'm back. Now I just have to live up to my promise. I have to save my family and friends and stop a powerful crazed version of myself...no biggie. Oh who am I kidding its going to be tough!" Muttered Danny as he lowered his head in despair.

Then he had a brilliant idea.

"The lab is still here! I'll go there and grab some gear. That'll give me an advantage!" Exclaimed Danny as he flew off to his home.

He arrived home a few minutes latter. He went intangible and entered the lab. He grabbed a backpack and stuffed the Ghost Gauntlets, the Spector Deflector and the Fenton Thermos into it.

"Hang on guys I'm on my way." Said Danny as he flew out of the house.

At the wreck remains of the Nasty Burger the Fentons arrived in their RV. Lancer stood in front of the burger joint, with a serious look on his face and a briefcase in his hands. Dan smirked at Lancer from the back of the RV.

"A repeat of history." Thought Dan.

"Mr. Lancer sounded urgent on the phone. Danny, is something wrong?" Asked Maddie with a little concern.

"Not yet." Said Dan with a small smirk.

In the wreck of the Nasty Burger, the needle on the sauce tank slowly made it's way to the red on the display. The Fenton's got out of their RV and approached Lancer.

"Mr. Lancer: Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Daniel, this s the Nasty Burger. When people fail, this is where they end up- whether they fail because they don't study, or because they cheat. Said Lancer as he held up Danny's test.

Jack and Maddie gasped in shock.

"Danny! Is this true?" Said Jack.

"Did you cheat?" Asked Maddie.

Before Dan could answer two new people showed up on the scene. It was Sam and Tucker looking at the Nasty Burger nervously.

"You have to get out of here!" Shouted Sam as she waved her arms in the air.

"The Nasty Burger's gonna blow, and we're three feet from it!" Screamed Tucker.

"South Beach Diet, people, what's going on here!" Demanded Lancer.

there was a metallic thudding sound as Jazz appeared encased in the Fenton Peeler. A determined look on her face. Everybody excepted Dan looked surprised. Dan just stared at Jazz angrily.

"You nuisance! I knew I should have killed up earlier." Thought Dan.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Or better yet, I'll show you." Said Jazz as she fired the Peeler at Dan.

Dan fell to his knees his disguise peeling away like an onion and revealing his true ghost form. Everyone looked on in shock.

"That's not Danny!" Shouted Jazz.

Jack and Maddie went from completely stunned, to angry, and immediately pulled out some blasters and pointed them at the fallen Dan. They had no idea what was going on, but they were going to get answers.

"Where is he? Where's our son?" Demanded Jack.

"What have you done to our boy?" Demanded Maddie.

Dan just laughed. there was no point in keeping any secrets. he was going to tell them who he was and enjoy the shocked reactions on their faces.

"I am your boy!" He said as he looked his former mother in the eye.

"What?!" Gasped Maddie in shock.

Lancer, Sam and Tucker look on, shocked. Lancer was completely clueless, while Sam and Tucker were wondering how Dan came back to the past and where was their Danny. Dan sprung into the air, waving his arms he bent the clouds and sky to his whim. The clouds swirled and turned green. Everybody just starred at Dan in shock and amazement. Dan looked down at everyone like some kind of mad god.  
"What kind of parents are you anyway? The world's leading ghost experts, and you couldn't figure out your own son was half ghost!" Laughed Dan.

Jack and Maddie had their weapons trained on Dan taking in every word he said. They just stared, at Dan stunned not sure how to respond to this news. Dan continued to insult them.

Hello? Danny Fenton? Danny Phantom? Ever notice the similarity? Jazz sure did." Said Dan as he lanced at Jazz.

"She did?" Asked Sam and Tucker in shock.

Jack and Maddie regained their composure and put their fingers on the triggers of their weapons.

"Liar! Don't move!" Shouted Jack.

Dan just smirked down at them

"Actually, nobody's going anywhere. Not until it's time for you to be blown everywhere and all that will remain of you all is a memory." Said Dan as he raised his hands.

He flung out a strand of ectoplasm, sending Jack, Maddie, Lancer, Sam, and Tucker flying into the Nasty sauce tank, binding them o it. They tried to scream, but Dan then released five more blobs of ectoplasm from his fingertips, gagging them.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Shouted Jazz as she charged Dan from behind.

She threw a punch at Dan's back, but his flesh simply moved around her fist, leaving a hole in his chest. She gasped in horror and quickly pulled back her arm. Dani's chest returned to it's normal shape, as his neck turned at a 180 degree angle to look at her.

Nice try, Jazz. But me, my future, I'm inevitable." Said Dan as he turned the rest of his body around and faced Jazz.

Jazz felt cold fear grip her entire body as Dan created to copies to surround her. One grabbed her helmet, yanked it off and crushed it like a tin can. Jazz tried to scream, but one of the copies covered her mouth with an ectoplasm gag. The three copies reunite and formed one Dan. He then created a lassos from ecoplasm rope. Dan roped her up swinging her around and sent her crashing into the tank to join the others. Dan surveyed his work.

"Lets see if I have everything. Parents check, sister check, annoying teach, check, friends check, and a tank full of sauce that's fixing to explode killing them all check! All this leads up to one horrible accident that makes Danny go into a depression, leading him to become to become me! Everything is on schedule. All I have to do is seat back and watch the fireworks! I'll bring Danny to this time and one good solid blow to the head will make him forget his little future trip. In the end I still exist and I win!" Laughed Dan.

His laughter stopped, when he saw something flying out of the sky towards him. A look of shock came across Dan's face. It was Danny wearing a backpack.

"Hey, old man! Ready for a blast from your past?" Called Danny as his slammed into Dan knocking him a few blocks away.

Everybody stared at Danny in amazement. Jack and Maddie looked at Danny and for the first time they realized how much he looked like their son. They realized that the ghost hero and Danny were one and the same. Danny turned to face them determination in their eyes.

Don't worry. I won't turn into that. Ever. I promise." He said as he looked at his family and fiends.

He then looked over at Lancer, who looked like he was on the verge of fainting.

"I guess this sort of explains my periodic absences, huh?" Asked Danny as he made a move to free them.

A rope of ectoenergy suddenly flew out and caught him around the waist. Danny was pulled down the street towards an annoyed Dan. Danny landed at Dan's feet and the evil ghost picked him by up the collar.

"How did you get back?" Demanded Dan.

"I had a little help from past and from Vlad." Replied Danny.

"I'm going to burn that cheesehead alive, right after I'm done with you." Said Dan as he tightened his grip on Danny's collar.

"What are you gonna do? Waste me? What happens to you then?" Asked Danny as he glared at Dan trying to trip him up with time travel logic.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm still here. I still exist. That means you still turn into me. I win." Floated Dan as he punched Danny and sent him crashing into a light post.

Danny hit the light post landing on his back his backpack falling off and spilling. The Ghost Gauntlets fell out.

"I don't have to waste you." Said Dan as he pointed at the Nasty Sauce tank where everyone was still tied to.

Danny looked and saw the indicator needle go into the red. The tank began to crak and shudder with explosive energy.

"I just have to run out the clock until your entire life falls apart." Smirked Dan before he dived at Danny.

Danny, quickly grabbed the backpack, went intangible and sank into the ground. Dan knocked over the light post and spun around, looking for him. Behind him, Danny rose out of the street, wearing the Ghost Gauntlets and holding the Spector Deflector.

"Maybe if you'd remembered more about your family, you'd have remembered the Specter Deflector!" Shouted Danny as he snapped the ghost deflecting belt onto Dan's wait.

Dan screamed as he was immediately electrocuted by the anti-ghost device.

"Or the Ghost Gauntlets!" Shouted Danny as he smashed Dan with the Ghost Gauntlets and sent him flying.

Dan crashed through an oil truck. He looked around for a second nervously as he realized what he landed in. He watched in horror as his flaming hair touched the oil. The oil truck exploded into a huge burst of blue flames! In the air, Danny shielded his face from the explosion as parts of the truck flew by him. As the explosion subsided to blue flame, he landed on the ground and surveyed the scene.

"That should take care of him. Now I have to rescue everyone before the Nasty Burger explodes." Thought Danny as he started walking towards the Nasty Burger.

He failed to see a furious Dan emerge from the flame completely unharmed. He looked down at the Spector Deflector and furiously ripped it off. He then got behind Danny and grabbed him by the arm with a hand burning with fire and energy. He yanked the Ghost Gauntlets off of Danny's hands and threw him to the ground. Danny stared up at Dan as he made four more copies of himself.

"Your time is up, Danny. It's been up for years." Said the Dans as they all punched Danny.

The Dans proceeded to pummel Danny. They punched him, kicked him, and blasted energy and fire. After a few minutes Danny was laying on the ground cover in scars and bruises. His costume torn. The copies returned to Dan, who looked down at his fallen past self.

"I've crushed ghost, hunters, entire armies and cities. What makes you think you can beat me What makes you think you can change my past?" Asked Dan.

"Because I promised my family!" Shouted Danny as he struggled to all fours his entire body screaming in pain.

"Oh, you are such a child! You promised? You think you can just erase me because you promised?" Laughed Dan.

"Yes! I PROMISED!" Roared Danny as he stumbled to his feet and faced Dan.

Danny opened his mouth wide his words turning into a Ghostly Wail!sending. A look of utter shock and fear appeared on Dan's face before the Ghostly Wail sent him flying and digging up a divot into the street.

"That power, ugh, it's not possible! I don't get that power until ten years from now!" Cried Dan in disbelief as he got up on his elbows and starred at Danny in utter shock.

"I guess the future isn't as set in stone as you think it is." Said Danny as he walked a few feet towards Dan a fire of absolute determination burning in his eyes.

For the first time in many years Dan felt fear course through his body. He couldn't believe his past self had gain the Ghostly Wail in a few hours, while it took him ten years to gain that power.

"How can this be?! I'm supposed to WIN! I'm from the FUTURE! I'm INEVITABLE!" Thought Dan furiously in disbelief as he tried to get to his feet.

Danny stood less then a foot away from Dan. He opened his mouth wide and unleashed a Ghostly Wail practically in Dan's face, sending him flying! The wail was so strong it smashed out window, and smashed Dan through a doorway of a building! The building collapsed on top of Dan burying him in a pile of rubble.

After a few minutes of doing the wail Danny collapsed to his knees exhausted, going back to his human form. He looked as something started to stirred in the rubble. A fist rose from the rubble pile soon followed by the rest of Dan's body as he bursts from the wreckage. Dan was a mess his body bruised up, his flaming hair was dying out only leaving a few licks of flame, and his uniform ripped in several places. Dan looked at himself surprised. He looked relived at first, then he looked up at Danny with a venomous look.

"Well, that's it, isn't it? After all that I'm still standing. I still exist! Your time is up Danny! I still win!" Said Dan as he let out a mall laugh. A look of anger appeared on his face as he stumbled towards Danny.

Danny's eyes narrowed as he pulled out the Fenton Therms and pointed at Dan.

"No your time's up!" Declared Danny as he opened the thermos and fired at Dan.

The beam of capturing light hit Dan. The evil ghost tried to pull away, but he was to weak from battle to escape.

"You're too late to save them!" Snarled Dan as he was sucked into the thermos.

Danny caped the thermos and then looks over his shoulder at the Nasty Burger.

"Oh no." He gasped.

The heat indicator was now all the way over in the red zone. The glass over the display cracked then shatters. The cracking, leaking tanks hiss with steam. Danny ran towards the Nasty Burger, trying to go ghost, but the ring of light fizzles out. Danny's powers were all spent up!

"I can't go ghost!" He cried before tripping on a rock and falling flat on his front. He looked up in horror at the Nasty Burger. "Noo!"

He starred at his loved ones and they starred back at him for an instant, and then the Nasty Burger exploded in a giant fiery explosion!

Inside the thermos Dan was laughing.

"That's right watch as your loved one perish before you! Go sink into depression and have your ghost half removed! Then I will rise and history will repeat itself! I win! I always win!" Laughed Dan.

The the shockwave from the explosion slammed into Danny sending him flying with the dust and rubble; then suddenly everything froze into place.

In the thermos Dan was confused. The explosion seemed to have stopped in midboom.

"What is happening? Wheres the explosion?" Demanded Dan in confusion.

On the outside a clock hand traces out a blue white circle, which resolves into Clockwork in his child form. The Master of Time surveyed the sene and smiled.

"You did good Danny. Your selfless action to save the ones you care about are truly remarkable. Even though I knew this would happen you still impress me." Thought Clockwork as he pulled out a time medallion and flew towards Danny.

In the thermos Dan's ghost senses went off. His eyes widen as he realized what was going on and who was responsible.

"Clockwork!" He sneered.

It was a name that brought both fear and anger to Dan. He had a time medallion, so he was protected against Clockwork's time powers, but there was no guarantee in using it to beat Clockwork. Dan had a feeling that Clockwork was stronger then he let on. The Master of Time was up to something and that worried Dan.

On the outside Clockwork took the thermos from Danny and dropped the time medallion around Danny's neck. Danny gasped and tries to gain his balance as he floated in midair without falling, then he noticed Clockwork.

"Clockwork?" He asked confused wondering if the ghost was here to kill him.

Clockwork pointed past Danny. Danny looked and gasped happily. All of his loved ones were floating, unharmed and asleep, in a nimbus of green light.

"You saved them? I-I don't understand!" Stammered Danny as Clockwork switched to his adult form.

"The Observants the ones, who asked me to destroy look at time like they're watching a parade, one thing after another passing sequence right in front of them." Said Clockwork as gestured down at the wrecked Nasty Burger. " I on the other hand see the parade from above, all the twists and turns it might or might not take." He said as he switched to his old form and gave Danny a wink and a smile.

"You knew all this was going to happen. All of it! Even this part." Said Danny in amazement as he indicated the rescued people.

"Everything's the way it's supposed to be. And here we are with you, a fourteen-year-old child, ,risking everything to save the people you care about." Said Clockwork.

Danny smiled at him. Clockwork pressed the button on his Time Staff.

"Time in!" He said.

They were surrounded for a moment by ticking clocks, before reappearing in the classroom, where Danny's classmates were taking the C.A.T., frozen in time. Clockwork picked up the answer packet from Danny's desk.

"You've given everyone else a second chance. Why not you?" Asked Clockwork as he switched to child rom and gave Danny the packet.

Danny takes it and Clockwork.

"You chose wisely. Time in." Said Clockwork as he pushed the button on his staff and vanished.

The clock on the classroom wall started to tick and everyone starts to move. Danny stares at Lancer, standing by his own desk with the packet in his hands, then smiled slightly.

"Mr. Fenton, is there a problem?" Asked Lancer.

"Um, actually Mr. Lancer, there is." Said Danny as he started walking towards Lancer's desk.

Out in the hall, Jazz snuck up to the door with the Fenton Peeler. Looking in the window, she gasped. Danny approached Lancer's desk.

"I, uh, found this the other day. Outside the Nasty Burger. Said Danny as he slide the answer packet across the desk.

"Hm. The seal is broken." Said Lancer as he picked the packet up and examined it.

"Yeah. I know. A-and, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself from looking at the answers. But I'm not a cheater! And I never will be!" Declared Danny.

Out in the hall, Jazz smiled. Whatever that thing was declaring to be Danny's future self would never come to be.

Danny's decision greatly changed the future. In the future Ghost Zone Skultech, Ember, Box Ghost, Johnny, and Ember were regaining consciousness. When they woke up they noticed that several of the destroyed islands were disappearing and reappearing back to their original forms!

"What's happening!" Cried Ember.

All the ghost started to fade in and out of existence!

"What's happening to us?!"Cried Kitty.

Technus quickly came up with an answer.

"Something changed in the past and this future is fading out of existence!" He shouted.

All the ghost gasped at this revaluation. A small smile appeared on all their faces. Their nightmares and suffering was at an end. In a flash they all vanished.

In Future Amity Park Vlad and Valerie were fighting a losing battle against the Fright Knight and the ghost army. The Fright Knight basted a wing off Vlad's ship forcing it to crash. Valerie landed her jet board near the ship and help Vlad out of the ship. They both starred up at Fright Knight, who dismounted his stead.

"You fought bravely, but it's time we end this!" Declared Fright Knight as he landed in front of the two humans with his sword raised.

Suddenly the ruined war torn buildings vanished and were replaced by new shiny buildings. Fright Knight, Vlad, and Valerie starred at the new buildings in shock.

"What trickery is this?" Demanded Fright Knight.

Vlad burst out laughing as tears of joy fell from his eyes.

"He actual did it! Danny chanced the future!" Cheered Vlad.

"He always was able to pull off the impossible." Said Valerie with a smile.

Behind them the ghost army vanished.

"What nonsense are you blabbering on about? It doesn't matter now die!" Shouted Fright Knight as he prepared to strike the humans down.

Before he could his eyes went wide and he vanished.

"Thank you Danny." Said Vlad before he vanished.

"Thanks Danny." Said Valerie as tears of joy fell from her eyes before she vanished.

All around the world the destroyed remains of civilization vanished and were replaced by bustling cities full of people and life.

In the present Lancer looked at Danny with a small look of admiration.

"Well, you'll have a chance to prove that when you take the make-up test next week, now won't you?" Said Lancer.

"Really?" Asked Danny.

"You'll have plenty of time to study for your make-up test in detention. But for now..." Said Lancer as he gestured towards the door, where Jazz was watching.

Jazz yelped and ducks away. Danny smiled and went back to his desk and pulled out a study book, he had a lot of studying ahead of him.

Latter Danny was sitting on the front steps of Casper High. The door opened and Jazz stepped out and sat next to him

"So,how long have you known?" Asked Danny.

"About the test? For days. But I'm really proud of you for not cheating." Said Jazz.

"No, not that. Your headband, your note, your handwriting..." Said Danny he pulled the note and headband out of his pocket and held it out to her.

"What? That? Oh, I didn't write that. And there must be dozens of headbands." Stammered Jazz.

"Jazz." Said Danny raising an eyebrow.

"Since the Spectra thing. I didn't want to tell you until you wanted to tell me. It's your secret." Admitted Jazz.

"Well, it's our secret now." Said Danny.

They hug.

"Don't think this means I'll stop being meddling and overprotective." Said Jazz.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Chuckled Danny.

His ghost sense went off as sirens sound. A giant tentacle monster chasing a cop car past the school as the siblings watch.

"Go." Said Jazz with a smile.

Danny smiled back as he ran off transforming. He flew in front of the tentacle monster.

"Hey! Giant, green, and gruesome! Guess who's back and better than ever!" As he punched the monster turning it into a pile of slim accidentally splashing Jazz with slime.

"This is gonna take some getting used to." Said Jazz.

She smiled it would take some getting used to, but she was proud of her brother for what he did.

At Clockwork's tower Clockwork in child form watched the scene on one of his viewers. He smiled, holding the thermos in one hand. The Observants stood nearby with their hands clasped behind him not looking pleased.

"You manipulated the boy! You influenced his choice!" Said the first Observant.

"That's a direct violation of the Protocol of Temporal Displacement!" Declared the second Observant.

"You cheated!" They both shouted.

"True, I cheated. But I assure you his choice was his own." Said Clockwork as he switched to his adult form.

"You realize the boy is your responsibility now." Said the first Observant.

"As is his evil self, now that he exists outside of time." Said the second Observant. Indicating the thermos.

"I know. But then, I know everything." Said Clockwork.

Flying past the Observants through a door, he set the thermos down on a pedestal. It bulges out on the sides as though something is bouncing around and punching, then Dan's face prints on the front of the thermos.

"I will get out of here! I will have my revenge! Danny you ruined my future! The same goes for you Clockwork! I'm going to tear you both apart!" Shouted Dan as he continued to smash around in the thermos.

Clockwork suddenly reappeared and waved his staff at the thermos. The damage was fixed in an instance!

"Aaaaaaaa!" Roared Danny.

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving for some time. Perhaps in a short time or maybe in a eternity. Your still very foolish. After all that has happened you still don't understand how, your past self defeated you. Your quit a sad creature." Said Clockwork as he flew away.

"Don't talk down to me! I'm the destroyer of the future! My past self only got lucky! I'll destroy him, when next we meet! I don't care if I have to destroy time in space to do it! I will have vengeance!" Roared Dan.

"A person, who doesn't learn from their past is doom to fail in the future." Said Clockwork as he went to his workshop.

The End.

To be continued in The Ultimate Reality Clash.


End file.
